A New Dragon Enters Earthland
by DivineWhisperV2
Summary: Somewhere deep in Fiore a new Dragon Slayer enters Earthland. With a body of a mortal and a soul of a dragon, how will the Dragonborn fare in this strange land of magic? Haunted by a mysterious dream and his own twisted past the Last Dragonborn makes his way across Fiore in search of the guild called Fairy Tail in hopes of finding answers. .
1. Chapter 1

_In a land far, far away_ _lies the kingdom of Fiore, a small, peaceful nation of seventeen million, and a place filled with magic. Found in every home, bought and sold in every marketplace, for most, magic is merely a tool, a mundane part of everyday life. _

_Even so, there are many powerful forces in this world, and today something unusual has happened. Somewhere deep in the Waas Forest, a newcomer has found his way here from another world. I don't know how he came to be here, or where he came from, but if we follow him we may find out..._

/

It is the middle of the day with the sun high in the sky. Lying in the shade of a large tree is a large man in a deep sleep.

The man's name is Ysmir. He is the Last Dragonborn, a Nord warrior with a body of a mortal and soul of a dragon. He was one of the most powerful, if not the most powerful, mortal in the world of Nirn.

Nirn is a world that hosts many different races of many shapes and sizes. It is also a world filled with magic. One big difference is that Nirn also has many god-like beings that meddle in the affairs of mortals. How Ysmir came to be here, he cannot remember. But, that is the past. While he sleeps in the forest under a tree, he dreams of a future that may, or may not, come to pass.

/

In his dream, Ysmir sees destruction. A city is burning and falling to rubble in front of his eyes. Black smoke billows from the wreckage, turning the sky black and making the air hard to breath. Littering the ground are the bodies of people Ysmir may know, but he does not remember them, either way he feels a sense of dread. Some are moving but most lie still, battered and broken, on the ground.

Not far away, sitting atop a pile of what was someone's home but is now a pile of shattered stone and broken wood, is a girl with long golden hair. Beside her is the body of her friend, a youth with spiky, pink hair. Ysmir thinks he knows him, too. But he cannot place him.

From where he is, Ysmir notices the boy's hand reach for the girl's. The girl bends closer to the boy and listens to what he has to say. Ysmir can't hear what they are saying, but the girl's shoulders are rounded and he can see from this distance that she is upset. The boys hand goes limp and the girl lets out a scream of anguish. She screams out her sorrow until her voice gives out.

In his dream Ysmir blinks. The next thing he knows, the girl is being held in the air, with his hand around her throat. He does not know why. Ysmir can tell that she is young, but well on her way to becoming a woman. Her clothes are torn and singed, barely holding together. She would look beautiful, Ysmir thinks without meaning to, if she wasn't crying. She clutches at his arm, either trying to lessen the pressure on her throat or to loosen his grip. Ysmir wants to let go, but his hand doesn't respond.

Ysmir notices something, something that he should know. On the back of the girls right hand is a tattoo. It is covered in dirt, but it can still be seen clearly enough. It is a pink symbol with several flowing lines going up and to the right and a long straight line going downwards and to the left. Like everything else, Ysmir thinks he knows what it is! It looks so familiar, but not at the same time.

The girl's voice interrupts Ysmir's thoughts.

"Ysmir…" As she speaks, each word seems to require effort, "Why did you do this? We thought you… were our friend. Why'd you betray us…?"

Ysmir can sense the feeling of sorrow in her voice, along with fear. As she was speaking Ysmir could see fear in her eyes. For some reason this breaks his heart.

When she falls silent a second voice speaks, seeming like its coming from all around him. It sends chills down Ysmir's spine.

"See what you have done, Dovahkiin?" Says the Voice with malice, "Look at all the destruction you caused. See how your _friends_ have fallen. Look at what _you_ have done to this one, the girl who called you _her friend_."

Ysmir tries to reply. He tries to tell the voice that he didn't do this. That he doesn't know who they are. That he doesn't know who she is! But the words fail to leave his mouth. Panicking, Ysmir tries to find the source of the voice. He _knows_ who it is, why can't he remember!?

Suddenly pain explodes from his back. He drops the girl and she lands at his feet in a heap. Looking down Ysmir sees the tip of a curved blade protruding from his chest, right where his heart is. Stunned, he stares at the blade watching his life's blood begin to drip rhythmically from his chest. His attacker shoves the curved blade through another few inches and drops him to his knees. The increased pressure forces out a groan as the pain explodes from his chest.

Another voice speaks from behind him, this one filled to the brim with hate. Another one Ysmir thinks he should know.

"Die… traitor."

His world fades to black.

\\\\\

Ysmir's eyes flashed open. A loud Thu'um powered shout of pain escapes his mouth, scaring every nearby bird from the trees for a league. He shoots up to a sitting position, breathing heavily and his heart racing. His hands grip his chest, feeling where the blade in his dream pierced his heart. The pain still echoes through his body. He can still feel the pain.

Grimacing, he lowers his hands and falls back down with a heavy sigh. He lies still for a few moments, waiting for his nerves to calm down.

"What is happening to me?" He asks to no one in particular. "Last I checked I was on Vaermina's good side. Why does this nightmare return every time I fall asleep?"

After letting out another sigh, Ysmir rubs his eyes and starts to rise from his resting place. Standing, he takes in a large breath, raises his arms above his head and stretches back as far as he can. Stiff joints pop and crackle. Suddenly, from the canopy above him, a flash of color shoots down from the trees and rams into his chest, almost knocking him to the ground.

"Gah!" Ysmir yells as air is forced from his lungs. Looking down, he sees the only friend he has in this world. Clinging to his chest is a young, furry red kitten with white wings sprouting from her back, all complete with a tiny pink dress.

Raising his right eyebrow Ysmir looks down at the cat. "Khasi… what did I say about doing that?" He says with a smirk. Not being much of a talker, little Khasi smiles and flies to his shoulder and snuggles against his neck. Her white wings fade away a moment later.

"What am I going to do with you?" he says reaching up to pat her head gently. She sighed in contentment and begins to swing her legs and tail back and forth. "Well, you ready to keep moving Khasi?"

After hearing a quiet 'Uh huh' from the tiny body on his shoulder, Ysmir makes sure he has his pack and sword, and continues his trek through the forest. He is walking down a narrow, overgrown path that he has been following for the past week.

With the thoughts of his nightmare all but forgotten, Ysmir thinks back to his first few days here in this world. Since he woke up in this world two weeks ago, he has been plagued by these nightmares of destruction and death of people he doesn't know every time he sleeps. It worries him, because most times his dreams are more than just dreams. And that adds to him not knowing where he is and why.

It wasn't until he found the little kitten that he started focusing on finding out more about this world and why he's here. The kitten, who Ysmir named Khasi, is probably the only thing that kept him from losing control of his anger and shouting down the forest and destroying the path he was following.

For now, he is content to keep the kitten safe and to make his way to the light he saw in the distance a few nights ago. Believing it's a town or village, it's really his only lead. From what he can tell, he should be there by daybreak.

/

Walking down the path in the middle of the night, with a mage-light spell keeping them on the path, is our Dragonborn, with his little friend lying atop his head. The former is walking along, keeping an eye out for any potential danger while keeping the later entertained with stories his… more child friendly adventures in Nirn.

"-and that is the story of how I found out how a Giant can hit a Bandit to the top of High Hrothgar." Finishes Ysmir. Khasi giggles quietly on top of Ysmir's head, her tail swinging back and forth, tickling his neck.

Ysmir continues quietly, listening to the soft laughter of his feline companion. A few minutes pass before Khasi's voice breaks the silence.

"Ysmir, where are we going again?" Asks Khasi sweetly, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Remember those lights you saw a few nights ago? Way over there?" Ysmir finishes, pointing in the direction he is walking.

"Uh huh," She replies. "Why are we going there?"

"Well," He starts, "I'm hoping to find more people like you and me. And I would like to know where we are."

Two tiny paws reach down and pat his cheeks. "What do you think we'll find there?" She asks curiously.

A loud rumble emanated from Ysmir's stomach.

"A decent meal for starters," Is Ysmir's reply. "And then we'll see if we can find an inn to stay the night."

"What's an inn?"

A smile forms on Ysmir's face. During these rare conversations he often forgets that Khasi has not seen anything outside of the forest. Like her, Ysmir doesn't know what to expect when they get to where they are going, but at least he can guess. And with Khasi ever curious about the world, she asks a lot of questions when she feels like asking them.

With a chuckle Ysmir starts to reply. "It's a place where travelers go to rest and stay the night. Back home most of them sold food and drink." Ysmir says with a smile. "And many of them had Bards to sing or tell stories to entertain everyone."

"Can you sing or tell stories, Ysmir?"

"Tell you what," He says as he reaches up and grabs Khasi from his head. Holding her in front of him, he continues, "When we get to the town, I'll tell you any story you'd like. Sound good?"

With a giggle, Khasi nods and wiggles out of Ysmir's grip. Her wings appear on her back in a flash of light and she flies alongside him, seemingly content with traveling in silence once again.

/

After walking down the path for several hours, the sky started to brighten, and the sun appeared over the tree tops. Birds started chirping and somewhere in the distance a monster announced its presence to the world.

Through the gaps in the tree branches Ysmir could see several thin smoke trails in the sky. Beyond that is an wooden sentry tower, reaching high above the trees. It looked to be unmanned, which hopefully means that the people of the village are not expecting trouble. Perhaps they'll welcome him?

He took in a deep breath and released it. A weight finally starting to come off his shoulders. They are almost there. The prospect of finding out what the inhabitants of this world are like excited him.

"Khasi," Says Ysmir softly, still making his way down the trail. "Khasi... it's time to wake up. We're almost there."

A muffled groan escaped from Ysmir's chest. A moment later two red ears poked out from beneath His chin, followed by the rest of Khasi's head. After letting out a surprisingly loud yawn, the little kitten looks around excitedly.

"Are we there?" She asks quietly.

Ysmir reaches up and scratches her ears. "Almost," He says with a smile on his lips. "Just a little further. I thought you'd like to see it when we first get there."

In front of the duo is a thicket of trees, all but blocking their view of the town ahead. Beyond, they could hear the sounds of the small village waking up. He could hear the sounds of people moving around, the murmur of conversation, the occasional slam of doors opening and closing.

Finally breaking through the thicket, Ysmir and Khasi get their first glimpse of a civilization in this world.

A/N: a cookie for anyone who guesses where they are at.


	2. the Dragon Fights the Bulls

AN: Hello readers! Just want to thank you for following and/or favoring this story! It means a lot.

Now I said to myself that I won't do any long Authors Notes, but I feel that I need to say a few things before you continue on with the story.

For those of you who do or don't know much about The Elder Scrolls, or Skyrim in general, the games and the lore is quite different from that of Fairy Tail, at least where magic is concerned. I am going to do my best to follow the laws of the lore, but since Fairy Tail is an Anime I'll be taking some liberties and giving Ysmir a… boost of sorts to keep him on par with the rest of the characters in the show. I will be doing my best to explain the changes and make them at least seem like they would make a little bit of sense as well as making the fights as entertaining as I can. That's all for now! Enjoy chapter 2!

Chapter 2

_In a land far, far away_ _lies the kingdom of Fiore, a small, peaceful nation of seventeen million, and a place filled with magic. Found in every home, bought and sold in every marketplace, for most, magic is merely a tool, a mundane part of everyday life._

_After traveling for a long time Ysmir and Khasi reach their destination. Who will they meet? How will the Dragonborn react? Continue on and find out._

/

As the sun peeks above the trees, the birds begin to sing and the beasts of the forest announce their presence to the world. As the sun spreads its warming rays over the land, our Dragonborn breaks through the tree line to get his first look at the village. Ysmir hurries the final steps, impatient to meet the other people of this strange land. At least, that's what they thought they were going to see. Instead, what is in front of them is a singular, large building.

The building is made of dark wood and gray stone, with several tiered floors going up into the sky. Slated with red-brown tiles, the roof spews smoke from several chimneys. Khasi, placing a small paw on Ysmir's cheek, noticed in the distance a wooden sentry tower on the far side of the building. The sound of people talking and the occasional outburst of laughter emanated from the ground floor. Off to their right is a large dirt road leading away from the forest.

Ysmir paused to watch a carriage pulled by a very large and purple boar roll down the road towards the building. Sitting in the front is a very skinny fellow with brown hair, wearing a tan shirt and brown trousers. On his chest, on his right breast pocket, is an emblem reminiscent of a charging bull.

The carriage pulls in front of the building and the driver jumps down, along with a few other people of varying sizes and shapes. One thing Ysmir notices is that they all have that bull-like emblem on their clothes or skin. The last people who climb out of the back are carrying a large wooden chest. It must be heavy, because the men who are carrying it struggle to move it into the building.

"_laas Yah Nir"_

As the whispered shout leaves his lips, Ysmir's vision of his surroundings changed. He blinked once, and his Thu'um revealed all forms of life. He looked into the building to see the auras of the people inside. He sees the few that just entered, and several others inside. After a quick count, Ysmir sees that there are about two dozen beings inside. If trouble arises, he should be able to deal with that many.

Ysmir watched them all from the shadows. The people seemed normal enough, good cheer, and without visible weapons.

A loud rumble interrupts his thoughts and Ysmir puts a hand to his stomach, mentally promising it'll be full soon. As he watched the people move into the building another, louder, rumble emanates from the tiny body on his shoulder.

Ysmir looks over to Khasi, who has a put both of her paws to her belly and is giving him an embarrassed look. With a smirk on his face, Ysmir reaches up and pats her head. "Let's go see what we can find, shall we?" Khasi nodded quietly and crawled into her safe haven in one of Ysmir's many pockets.

With that promise in mind, Ysmir stepped fully out of the forest to make his way to the front of the building. From this vantage point, he sees the bull-like emblem on a sign hanging above the door, with the words, _The Charging Bulls _above the symbol.

"Hmm," Ysmir commented under his breath as he walked towards the front door. "I wonder what that's about."

Ysmir stopped before the door, when the smell of cooked food reached him. His stomach rumbled again. He could hear the clamor of men and women talking and laughing on the other side. Another rumble emits from his midsection. With a huff of breath, Ysmir puts his hands on the door, pushes it open, and steps inside.

/

The room went quiet as the newcomer steps through the door. The chatter stops and the laughter dies down. The only sound is that of the door slamming against the frame as it closes. Everyone from the bar on the far side of the room, to the people sitting at the tables scattered around the room stare at him with suspicion.

The newcomer stared unflinchingly back. With a serious look in his eyes he sweeps his gaze over the entire room. The man looks into the eyes of all the men and women of the _Charging Bull_ _Guild_ members present. After seeing an open spot at the bar he slowly starts walking forward, keeping his hands at his side.

The bartender, Horace Hobbs, a member of the dark guild _The Charging Bulls_ looks across the room at the newcomer while he wipes a mug clean with a rag. As the large man starts walking up to the bar, Horace observes the stranger. He can see the man has pale white skin, light brown hair, and a thin, white scar on his left cheek barely noticeable because of the stubble. His ornate robes look to be made of white and tan fur, on his arms and legs are gauntlets, and boots made of a strange scale-like material. Around his neck is an expensive looking amulet, appearing to be an anvil, or an axe. And hanging from his shoulder is a brown leather bag. The thought of what price the man's belongings could bring flashed through Horace's mind.

Resting on his hip is a sheathed sword, along with several daggers, attached to his belt the man looks like a warrior, which is true. Being a wizard himself, Horace could sense a strange magic energy coming from the man. The bartender nods to a chair and Ysmir makes it to the bar and sits at one of the empty stools.

A loud rumble emanates from one of the man's pockets, breaking the silence. Thinking it was his, Horace was surprised to see the tiny, red head of a cat pop out and look around.

It looks up to the man's face and spoke, "I'm hungry," She stated quietly, at least Horace thought it was a she.

"I know, Khasi," the man whispered without looking down, hardening his stare at the bartender. "Just a little longer."

Horace stared at the tiny kitten in silence. Finished cleaning the mug in his hands, Horace puts it away and shifts his gaze back to the man.

"So what brings you here to our guild?" He asked with his eyes raking the man over again.

/

Ysmir stared at the barkeep for a moment before replying. He is a larger man, balding, and slightly round in the mid-section with a dirty apron over his tan shirt. Another thought goes through his mind, he said _guild_. So this is a guild. What for? A warrior's guild? No, not enough weapons. Thieves' guild? Maybe. Mages Guild? Also a possibility.

"A meal for my little friend and myself," He replied while Khasi crawled up his robes to his shoulder as he spoke. "What do you have for sale?"

The barkeep was about to reply when someone cut him off.

"Nothing for a person who's not a part of our Guild!" Shouted a deep guttural voice somewhere behind him.

Ysmir turns to find the speaker. As he does, he sees a man stand up from one of the tables. He is a large man, almost twice as wide and muscular as Ysmir, his brown shirt straining to hold together the bulging muscles of his torso, as he stood. With a full, black beard, a rough face, and bald head, which bears a tattoo of the _Charging Bull_ emblem the man looks like a brute, some might even say a bull. The large man makes his way over to the bar.

"And what guild is that?" Asks Ysmir as the man walks towards him.

"We're the _Charging Bulls!_" States the man as he reaches the bar, Ysmir could hear the wood creak as the man leaned against the countertop. When he speaks, Ysmir smelled the stench of alcohol on his breath. "And we don't serve people that aren't a part of our guild, buddy," he said with a cruel smirk on his face. Ysmir could hear a few chuckles from the people behind him. Getting the feeling that a fight is about to happen, Ysmir gently grabs Khasi from his shoulder and sets her on the counter where she sits down and starts to play with a fork.

"Well, that's quite unfortunate," says Ysmir, facing the larger man. "You see, I've been traveling for quite a while, and I think some breakfast sounds pretty good." Ysmir slowly moves his hand closer to the hilt of his sword. The movement was not unnoticed by the other man.

"Now, now, buddy," says the large man, his cruel smirk still plastered on his face. "I don't think you want to do that. Let's play with your little cat here instead." The man reaches a large grubby hand towards Khasi. Unaware of the approaching danger the little feline continues to fool around with the fork.

Ysmir's hand latches around the other man's wrist with a vice-like grip. "I wouldn't do that if I were you," says Ysmir evenly. The larger man's cruel smile grew in anticipation

Hearing the sound of chairs scraping the floor, Ysmir looks to his right, where could see the other "guild members" approach the bar and crowd around the two men. They all shared a sense of smugness and superiority towards Ysmir, he can smell it on them.

None of this is new to Ysmir. Every bandit, guard, and creature back in Nirn grossly underestimated him for one reason or another. They never lived long enough to regret it. And it seems that this _Charging Bull_ guild is making the same mistake.

The large man set his beady eyes on Ysmir and removed his hand away from Khasi. The large brutish man backed away from the bar with a smirk and walked over to the rest of the group, floorboards creaking with each step. The group spread out and made an open space in the middle of the room. Apparently, they expected this to happen.

Ysmir calmly stood from his seat and faced the crowd with his hands at his side. The two men squared off, sizing each the other up and watching for the other to make the first move.

Somewhere in the mob behind the large man, a voice yelled out "Go get him Benny!"

To his right another yelled out "Crush 'em Benny!"

On his left Ysmir heard a woman yell something about, breaking the man's face. Soon enough the entire room was filled with cheers and threats directed towards the man now dubbed 'Benny' and Ysmir respectively.

The large man, made the first move and that was his first mistake. With a thundering bellow, similar to a bull, he charged at Ysmir. The floorboards beneath his feet groaned and creaked with each thunderous step. The cheers of his friends intensified, as he got closer. While he was running, he lowered his head and hunched his shoulders. As he did, a large green circle filled with glyphs and symbols appeared in front of the man's body. When it disappeared, the man had glowing green horns, like a bull, on either side of his head.

The thought of what unknown magic hardly crossed Ysmir's mind as he started forming a plan to end the fight without any harm getting close to Khasi, who was still behind him on the bar. Khasi, for her part was swinging the fork she found around like a little sword. Knowing that the large man meant to run him through with his large horns, Ysmir opted not to dodge the attack and stand his ground.

The cheering reached a crescendo, as Benny got ever closer to Ysmir, who has not moved an inch since the "fight" started, calmly waiting. It wasn't until the large man was within feet of Ysmir that he moved. Aiming at the glare of the large man's balding head, Ysmir took in a breath, "**Fus… Ro Dah**!"

The words exploded from Ysmir's mouth. The three ancient words of power, force balance and push, created a wall of pure energy that picked up Benny, stopping his charge, and sent him crashing through the wall, next to the door, across the large room. Along with a few chairs, tables and unfortunate men that were directly behind the man.

Looking through the hole across the room, Ysmir saw that the man was alive, this caused Ysmir to pause. Back in Nirn, any mortal that took a blast like that at that close range would be blasted to pieces or their bones shattered. The amount of force Ysmir put into the shout, Benny should've been a stain on the floor. Until now, Ysmir never really considered the fact that the beings of this world might have a certain defense for magic. Seeing that Benny is still alive proved that.

/

The remaining men and woman stand silently with their mouths hanging open and eyes wide with shock. Unknown to Ysmir, but a well-known throughout the _Charging Bulls_, was that Benny was their most powerful member. Most often being the powerhouse behind every job and crime that the dark guild undertook, Benny was easily their best fighter, and a stranger had just sent him flying.

Literally.

/

Standing up to his full height, Ysmir glared at the now silent men and women. With a Thu'um fueled voice he addressed the rest of the group, getting their attention.

"**Come on then,**" He shouted, causing the building and the air itself to vibrate with power. "**Who's next?**"

While the minority of the group is still stunned, staring at the large Benny-sized hole, most members of the guild looked back to Ysmir with looks of rage on their faces they raised their hands, followed by shouts of anger. Different colored circles of varying sizes and shapes formed in front of each of them. From each magic rune filled circle different forms of magic sprung forth.

From one man, a large red circle that formed released fire that twisted and turned in the air as it closed in on Ysmir. Another violet-colored circle brought forth a wave of what seemed to be ghostly purple bats. Another green circle caused a wave of green energy to roll across the floor towards Ysmir. Many other attacks were aimed at Ysmir, all different and perhaps just as dangerous.

Thinking quickly Ysmir brings up both hands in front of him, a bright light floating above each palm. Casting the Ward spells together Ysmir created a barrier that the attacks crashed against. While he was not yet straining to keep up the spell, he noticed that it was much stronger than back in Nirn.

The magical attacks stopped just as quickly as they came. The bar and wall on either side of Ysmir had large sections missing. The wood, glass, even the nails were blasted apart or flung around the room from the force of the combined attacks.

Atop the little section of the bar directly behind Ysmir that's still standing was Khasi still playing with the fork, protected from all the attacks. While she was unaware of the man Benny reaching for her, she would of have been blind and deaf to have missed the amount of magic that crashed against Ysmir's Ward. Curious about what all of that was, she drops the fork and hops onto the back of Ysmir's robes, crawls to his shoulder, and looks at the group of angry man and women.

"What was that?" She asks innocently looking away from the mob and back to Ysmir.

Still staring at the angry guild, Ysmir replies, "That," he says in a mocking tone and a wicked smile on his face, "Was a _vahk krongrah, _an easy victory."

Now fully out of their stupor, the remaining members of the guild were staring at Ysmir with hatred. With a battle cry, several members charged at Ysmir. Apparently, they forgot what happened to their friend and they met the same fate at Benny, flying across the room and through the wall.

After all the idiots were dealt with and Ysmir's shouting stopped, there were only ten members left of the two dozen that were there to begin with. These members were of the higher tier in the guild. Not the best fighters or mages, but still strong in their own right. They were also the smarter than the rest of the bunch, seeing that getting close would just lead them to the same fate as their fellows, they backed away. Once they were at a good distance, they started sending magical attacks across the room.

One of them, a young woman, maybe in her twenties wearing a very… revealing outfit if he were any judge, started launching barrages of magic towards Ysmir from across the room. Out of the large violet circle in front of her outstretched arms, came several large beams of magic energy. Slicing across the room towards Ysmir, the beams hit Ysmir's Ward spell.

While Ysmir focused on defense, another member of the guild hit him from the side. While the attack was not necessarily powerful, it did cause him to lose concentration. With a grunt of surprise, Ysmir dropped the Ward and the purple lances of energy hit him in the chest, making him fall back against the bar. The woman across the room continued her attack, hitting Ysmir with more beams of energy, doing her best to pin him.

With a growl, similar to that of a dragon, Ysmir forced himself up and fought against the force of the attacks. Not being able to put up a Ward due to the attacks still crashing into him. Ysmir took in a deep breath and shouted again.

"**Yol Toor Shul**" A raging firestorm erupted from Ysmir's open mouth, shattering the attacks hitting him and incinerating many of the tables and chairs still standing. Surprising the remaining fighters with the new shout, Ysmir decided to push the advantage.

Reaching to his belt, Ysmir drew his sword. The white Dragonbone blade shown with a fiery red glow as it left its scabbard. Enchanted with fire, along with other smaller enhancements, Ysmir's sword was one of his most powerful tools he has, being able to cut through the hides of dragons without much effort. And slice through everything else with ease.

"**Wuld**…!" Ysmir's shout caused him to shoot forward, like an arrow from a bow. Judging the distance correctly, Ysmir seemed to appear right before the woman. His sword already in mid-swing, the woman had no chance to dodge the attack. The large white blade seemed to glow with fire as it hit the woman in the side. The woman screamed.

But something didn't go as Ysmir thought it would. Instead of cutting through flesh and bone, the blade burned her where it hit and sent the woman crashing into a table. Surprised that the woman was still breathing, and even rising from the floor, Ysmir stopped moving just for a fraction of a second.

In that fraction of a second two remaining members of the _Charging Bulls_ hit him from the back, knocking him to the ground with their combined body weight causing him to lose his grip on his sword. Smiling with victory, both men started to laugh wickedly. Fists glowing red with magical energy, they started hitting Ysmir in the head and ribs. Each strike seemed to be amplified with magic causing them to hit harder, but the Dragon scale armor under Ysmir's robes absorbed much of the impact.

Bringing his arms up to block the punches to his face, Ysmir summoned forth a bright flame in his right hand. After feeding magicka into the spell, fire started rolling around Ysmir, burning the clothes of the men on top of him. Frightened, they jumped off of Ysmir and started trying to put out the flames.

Jumping to his feet Ysmir smiled ferociously, the familiar burn of adrenaline pumping through his body. Putting up his fists Ysmir moved forward to the nearest man who is still trying to put out the flames licking at his skin. The man did not notice Ysmir's advance. Landing a hammer blow on the first man's face he sent him crashing to the ground. Before he could continue hitting him, the second man recovered and threw a punch aimed for Ysmir's abdomen, hands once again glowing with magical energy. Sidestepping the attack Ysmir delivered a large blow to the man's face staggering him. With a grunt, the man swung wildly in Ysmir's direction. Catching the man's arm, Ysmir tossed him over his shoulder and slamming him on top of his downed friend, causing both of them to yell out in pain.

With instincts honed from Years of fighting, or maybe just luck, Ysmir dived to the side, dodging a lance of vibrant green energy. Missing its intended target, the attack crashed into the two men on the ground, sending them flying across the room and onto the woman who just got to her feet. With the sound of splintering wood and a cry of surprise all three lay on the ground unmoving. Turning to face his next opponent, Ysmir drew one of his daggers from his belt and held it in a reverse grip, blade pointing towards the ground. The smaller Dragon-bone blade glowed with crackling blue energy, enchanted to deal shock damage.

Facing the attacker, Ysmir saw that the man had a large wooden staff in his hands. Runes and carvings decorated the shaft while a glowing green crystal on top shown with power. With a determined look the man charged up another blast and sent it hurtling towards Ysmir. Stepping to the side he dodged the attack a second time and ran towards the mage. With a panicked look the man swung his staff, aiming for Ysmir's head. Ducking under the glorified stick, Ysmir brought up his dagger and swung it at the man's midsection. Jumping back and dodging the blade, the man swung again, this time from overhead with as much force as the man could muster.

Before the man could bring the staff down, Ysmir took in a quick breath and shouted. "**Wuld**!"

As close as they were to each other, the man had no way to escape. With the shout shooting Ysmir forward, he tackled the man and crushed him against a wooden pillar. With a cry of shock and pain the man struggled to get away. With a grunt Ysmir delivered a powerful hit with the hilt of his dagger to the man's head, knocking him out.

Looking around the room Ysmir saw that there were a handful of the guild still standing. Still believing that they can win with numbers on their side, they gathered together and charged Ysmir. Ramming his dagger back into its sheath when he spots his sword lying on the ground, Ysmir's hand started glowing with a soft orange light. Casting the telekinesis spell, the sword flew to Ysmir's hand. Still smiling wickedly, Ysmir ran towards the charging mages with a battle cry.

/

After the fight started in earnest Khasi's wings appeared on her back and she flew from Ysmir's shoulders to one of the many shelves behind the bar, escaping from the threat of any misdirected attacks. Once there she hid behind one of the bottles perched there and occasionally peaked out to watch the fight.

Under her, cowering behind the bar was the barkeep, Horace. Through his fear he saw the little red cat fly away and a plan started to form in his head. Horace saw that the large man with the sword was very protective of his little cat. If he could just catch her, he might be able to make the man stop fighting.

While Ysmir was busy fighting the remaining members of the _Charging Bulls_, Horace slowly snuck up on Khasi, who was quietly cheering on Ysmir from her hiding place. Looking over the countertop, Horace watched Ysmir take out Clayton, the man with the staff, by crushing him against a pillar and knocking him out with a blow to the head. He then watched as Ysmir pulled his sword to his hand and charge the men and women still fighting. Dodging or blocking attacks and blasting them with his own Ysmir was cutting through the remaining _Bulls_ with ease. Hearing the cries of pain from his guild members, Horace grimaced. Shaking his head in an effort to block the sound, he continued sneaking up on the unsuspecting Khasi.

/

Dodging a wave of magical energy, Ysmir quickly steps up to the last member of the _Charging Bulls _and swings his sword, sending the man to the ground where he lies unmoving with a smoking gash in his side.

Adrenaline still pumping through his system, Ysmir looks around the room with his sword and fire spell at the ready, searching for another opponent. Seeing that there is no one left standing, Ysmir slows down his breathing, releasing the spell and lowering his sword.

In his mind Ysmir replays the fight, as he does he thinks of how what happened. The mages in this world seem to posses a very different type of magic, apparently it allows them to enhance their body's as well as their spells.

His thoughts were interrupted when the sound of a breaking bottle reached his ears. The sound of Khasi struggling quickly followed. Turning around immediately, what Ysmir saw filled him with rage, and a bit of fear.

Standing at behind the counter was the Barkeep, and in his large hands was a struggling Khasi. Tail and feet swinging wildly she tried to get loose. Her wide eyes were filled with fear as she looked at Ysmir. She opened her mouth and tried to speak, but the words died in her throat.

When the Barkeep saw that Ysmir was aware of him, his face paled and was filled with shock. He fumbled with something at his belt with his free hand. Bringing his hand back up, he raises a large kitchen knife to Khasi's throat.


	3. Chapter 3: the Dragons Rage

Chapter 3

_In a land far, far away_ _lies the kingdom of Fiore, a small, peaceful nation of seventeen million, and a place filled with magic. Found in every home, bought and sold in every marketplace, for most, magic is merely a tool, a mundane part of everyday life._

_Last time, Ysmir walked into a dark guild hall belonging to the _Charging Bulls_. Inside, one of the guild members picked a fight with Ysmir. After the fight finished, Khasi, Ysmir's little feline friend, was being held captive by the guilds Barkeep. _

/

"N-now now," stuttered the barkeep, Horace Hobbs, his frayed nerves betraying him. "I-if you don't put down your sword... I-I will do it!"

As if to emphasize his point, he placed the thin blade closer to Khasi. His knuckles white on the grip of the knife and heart beating fast, Horace stares fearfully into Ysmir's eyes. This man killed many of his friends. Still determined to save his own life, the man tightens his grip on Khasi's frail body.

The cry of pain that came from Khasi made Ysmir's heart skip a beat. As his only friend and as her protector, he was supposed to keep her safe. And seeing her in the hands of this pig threatening her filled him with rage. The knife is the only thing stopping him from charging the man to save her. Not wanting the knife getting any closer to Khasi, Ysmir lowered his sword.

"Now drop it!" The Barkeep shouted with his confidence growing. "Drop it or else!"

With a growl, Ysmir reversed his grip on the hilt and stabbed the blade in the floor. The scarred wood planks began to blacken from the heat. The man smiled through the sweat dripping down his baldhead.

"Now back away!" Horace shouted victoriously. Shaking Khasi and putting the knife closer to her eye. Small, terrified whimpers escaped Khasi's trembling lips as the knife came closer. Tears started to form in her eyes as the man shook her again.

Complying with the man's wishes for now, Ysmir took several steps back away from the sword. Ysmir stared at the man with rage burning in his eyes. Clenching his fists until his knuckles turned white, Ysmir waited to see what the balding man was going to do next.

Thinking Ysmir was subdued, Horace decided it was high time to make his getaway. Horace started moving down the length of the bar toward the exit, his boots kicking broken glass and splintered wood. Reaching the end of the counter, he cast a spell and let go of the knife. From his hand attached to the knife was a green rope of energy that left it hovering in the air, still pointed at Khasi.

Horace then bent down and started grabbing something from under the counter. Ysmir could hear the sound of cups and plates clinking together. When Horace straightened back up Ysmir could see large bulges in his pockets. With a triumphant smirk, Horace started making his way out from behind the bar.

"Now don't you move!" He shouts menacingly as he moves around Ysmir towards the entrance. With his hand back on the handle of the knife, he made one last threat. "Or she gets it!"

Understanding that he intends to escape with Khasi, Ysmir's fury skyrockets. A growl escapes from his mouth, powered by his Thu'um it causes the air to vibrate. His knuckles start to pop, and his eyes drill holes into the eyes of the cowardly Barkeep. If the Barkeep was startled by the anger or force of his stare, Ysmir's growl, sure as Oblivion, made him sweat anew.

While Horace was staring at Ysmir with unease, he tripped over one of his downed comrades who moaned in pain. Looking down in surprise, he lost his concentration and that's when Ysmir decided to act.

"**Tiid Klo Ul!**" Time bent to his will and slowed down. While the world seemed to be moving at a fraction of its normal pace, Ysmir was still able to move, slower than normal but well able to get to Khasi.

From Khasi's view, still locked in the hands of her captor, she watched Ysmir open his mouth and shout. Next, a Ysmir sized blur ran across the room towards her. In the blink of an eye, Ysmir reached Khasi and Horace. Before the Barkeep could react, whether by using the knife still in his hands or to squeeze his little captive, Ysmir was on him with his own dagger drawn.

With his free left hand, Ysmir grabbed the blade of the kitchen knife and brought it away from Khasi. With his right hand, he plunged his enchanted dagger into the other man's wrist. With a twist, Ysmir forced the tendons and muscles in the Barkeep's arm to release Khasi, who flew away as fast as she could into the rafters above.

The power of the shout wore off and time flowed back to its normal pace. With a cry of anguish, Horace dropped his puny kitchen knife and clutched at his bloodied right arm. Still impaled on Ysmir's dagger the Barkeep fell to his knees. Letting go of the dagger's hilt, Ysmir grabbed the other man's apron and brought their faces closer together.

"**Vir krilon hi!**" _How dare you!_ "Shouted Ysmir in Dragon-tongue right into the man's face, his voice powered by his Thu'um. "**Vir krilon hi verut dii fahdon!**" _How dare you threaten my friend!_

The Barkeep's face was as white as paper. Forced to stare into Ysmir's eyes and to take the full force of his unknown shouting, the man was scared out of his mind! Ysmir's rage continued.

"**Hi meyus firok! Kras krii hi aax dii fahdon!**" _You foolish bastard! I'll kill you for harming my friend!_ Ysmir ripped the dagger from the man's arm held it up to his throat. With yet another cry of pain the Barkeep looked down at the now bloodied blade with terror. "**Nuz hi dreh ni qaariv nel dinok!**" _But you don't deserve a quick death!_ Ysmir sneered into the terrified man's face.

Taking the dagger away from the man's neck, Ysmir slid the blade back into its sheath. A very small spark of hope flowed through Horace. Not knowing what it was that Ysmir said, he thought that he was going to live or be set free. That spark was squashed when Ysmir took in a huge breath and started shouting, his voice rising in power, causing the entire building to shake.

"**Hi thieving nikriin! Sinon krif hi kuz goraan ulfah grunzah! Sinon krif voth hin comrades hi iliis ahrk motaas ko kahtu! Hi los ni bahlaan do laaintos!**" _You thieving coward! Instead of fighting you take a young creature hostage! Instead of fighting with your comrades you hide and cower in a corner! You are not worthy of life!_

Before Ysmir could enact his full retribution on the man, Horace Hobbes, the Barkeep, a wizard, and a member of the dark guild the _Charging Bulls_ died on the floor surrounded by his unconscious, or dead, companions. Face frozen with horror and eyes wide he stared lifelessly into Ysmir's. His heart giving out from the shock of the Thu'um's power, he went limp in Ysmir's arms. With a look of disgust Ysmir rose from his kneeling position.

Letting the dead man fall back to the dirty wooden floor with a puff of dust and ash, Ysmir closed his eyes and raised his face to the ceiling. Taking in a large, deep, slow breath, letting the rage and adrenaline calm down inside of him after a moment his breathing turned back to normal.

Opening his eyes to the ceiling Ysmir saw a quivering Khasi staring down at him. Tears flowed freely from her eyes as they stared at each other.

Realization dawned on Ysmir, had he frightened her too?

"Khasi... "He starts to say slowly, and with a heavy heart. "Did I fright-"

Not being able to finish due to her tiny body crashing into his chest, weeping. Stepping back from the force of her landing on him, he looks down at her unsure what to do but glad that he did not scare her away. Bringing his arms up, he gently comforts her. For several minutes, Ysmir stands there, softly cradling her in his arms. A funny thought crosses his mind.

What would Vilkas and Farkas say if they saw him, the Dragonborn and Harbinger of the Companions, comforting a young, red, flying kitten? They'd probably say he's gone soft! Ha-ha!

His thoughts are interrupted by Khasi's stomach rumbling. Smiling sadly Ysmir remembers that he never got her that meal he promised her. Looking around the room Ysmir sees that the majority of, well, everything is broken, burning or both.

Spotting something in the corner of the room, with Khasi still clinging to his chest whimpering quietly, Ysmir walks over to a part of the bar that is relatively untouched. Lying on top of the counter is a small bowl holding three bright red apples. Grabbing one Ysmir takes out a regular steel dagger from his belt and starts to cut it in slices. Once finished, Ysmir clears away some debris with a swipe of his hand. Gently prying Khasi off his chest he sets her down on the countertop and holds out a small apple slice in front of her. Still sniffling, she looks at what Ysmir is holding out to her.

With a small smile, she grabs the tasty morsel and devours it. Her mood instantly improving, much to Ysmir's joy, she grabs another and eats that too, getting sticky juices all over her paws, face and dress. With a contented smile on his face, Ysmir cuts up another. Pushing the remaining apple slices in front of Khasi to keep her busy, Ysmir looks away and walks to the nearest guild member lying on the floor.

The nearest one is the man with the staff. Checking for a pulse by grabbing his limp wrist, Ysmir finds that he is still alive. The thought of ending him now crossed his mind, it would be easy and it would stop him from seeking revenge, but he decided against it. Instead, he just stripped anything of value the man had on him, which was just a few rings, strips of printed paper that might be currency, and a few other strange objects. He did the same with the rest of the unconscious, or dead, guild members. Pausing only at the body of Horace, Ysmir spits on the dead man's face with a look of disgust. Grabbing the two large clips of paper that the man stuffed in his pockets Ysmir continued his looting.

After checking the other rooms and floors of the building, which were all empty of people, Ysmir found several pairs of clothes his size and put them in his pack. Once all was said and done, Ysmir had quite the haul of money and jewelry that he could sell if he ever comes across an actual village.

After making his way back down into the bar area, Ysmir heard the groans of the guild members that were waking up. Thinking that it is a good time to leave, Ysmir finds a sleeping Khasi in the same spot he left her, having just finished off the last of the apples.

Grabbing her and the last apple for himself, Ysmir makes his way outside. Once outside, Ysmir is not at all surprised to see that the sun is high in the sky. Looking around Ysmir saw the unconscious forms of the men and women that he shouted out of the building, and the carriage that came in earlier. The boar-like creature still strapped to the front seemed to be sleeping… but that's not what caught Ysmir's attention.

Standing by driver's seat were two bickering women shouting into each other's faces. One was a gray skinned, black haired, woman with bright silver eyes. Dressed in dark grey, almost black, armor on her shoulders, arms, breasts, hips, and shins. A short, dark green cloth covers her hips. Hanging at her hip was a wicked looking mace made of the same dark-grey metal as her armor.

The other woman was almost the polar opposite, with her bright golden skin and eyes, with white hair. She was also wearing ornate golden plates covering her shoulders, breasts, arms, and legs. Attached to her breast armor and belt were small golden plates that formed a scale like appearance. Hanging from her hip was an ornate golden sword.

Wincing, Ysmir debates on turning around. He knows what the two women are. The dark skinned woman is a Dark-Seducer, while the woman with golden skin was known as a Golden-Saint. Both serve as guards and warriors of Sheogorath in the Shivering Isles in Oblivion. With an internal sigh Ysmir gently deposits Khasi's sleeping form into one of his pockets and starts making his way to the two women. Not noticing his approach, they continue their arguing. One thing that Ysmir remembers about the two Daedra was that both races despised each other and always fought for their "Lord" Sheogorath's favor. Being the embodiment of madness, Ysmir would bet that Sheogorath loves it. As he got closer to the women, he caught the last few snippets of their argument.

"- You pompous little heathen! Our Lord prefers the Mazken to you dim-witted fools!" Shouted the Dark-Seducer. "Which is why our Lord trusts us to protect _New Sheoth_!"

The Golden skinned woman's face seemed to grow brighter with rage. "At least the Aureals can fight, unlike you weaklings!" Shouted the Golden-Saint, voice higher pitched than her counterpart. "You couldn't protect Lord Sheogorath from a damned Skeever!" Ysmir couldn't help but notice that her hand was reaching ever closer to the hilt of her sword.

With a look of fury, the dark-skinned woman drew her mace from her hip. "You care to test that theory?" She yells with a sneer. In an instant both women were singing their weapons doing their best to cut and crush the other, completely unaware of Ysmir standing not ten feet away.

Drawing her sword the gold clad woman swings at the gray-skinned woman. Dodging the golden blade easily the gray woman retaliates by swinging her mace at the other woman's head. The fight continued on like this, both Daedra parrying or dodging the others attack and neither woman gaining the advantage over the other.

Ysmir rolled his eyes. Last time he visited the Shivering Isles the biggest thing he could remember, besides the Madgod's "cheese-fountain" that he loved so much, was the legendary rivalry between his servants. These two seemed to be a bit more docile by comparison. At least they weren't fighting at the mere sight of each other like others of their kind.

Knowing that they won't stop fighting without him interfering, Ysmir rolled his eyes again and took in a deep breath. "**Zun Haal Viik**!" A wave of blue energy rolled through the air towards the fighting women. Passing over them harmlessly, the wave ripped their weapons from their hands, sending them flying to the ground some distance away.

With a matching look of surprise, the two women stare at their empty hands before directing their gaze to Ysmir. Dumbfounded, they watch him warily while they straighten up and face him.

The dark skinned Daedra puts her right fist over her heart. "Apologies. Madgod's blessing to you Dovahkiin." She says with a serious voice, doing a little bow. "My name is… Well, you can call me Nlaea."

Pausing, Nlaea turns her head and looks at the Golden-Saint who has her arms crossed over her chest looking away from both her and Ysmir. With a sigh Nlaea continues. "And she," gesturing to the Golden-Saint, "is called Eloen. We are servants of Lord Sheogorath."

With her nose in the air, Eloen gave Nlaea and a disgusted look. "Whatever." Dropping her arms to her side she makes a huffing sound and walks away, picking up her sword as she walks into the woods.

Giving the retreating woman an exasperated look as she walks away Nlaea sighs, lowering her arm to her side. Turning back to Ysmir she looks him up and down, then looks behind him. Raising an eyebrow she asks, "Rough morning?"

"You could say that." Says Ysmir in a neutral tone, keeping his face blank. While he was on good terms with Sheogorath, he would be a fool to openly trust a servant of his. "Care to explain how you got here... Nlaea was it?"


	4. Chapter 4: A Message for the Dragonborn

A/N: So... not the most interesting chapter in the world, but hopefully I explained a few things well enough. Heh heh…

I also thought I should put in a disclaimer… I own nothing, but any OC's are mine.

Anyway, Enjoy Chapter 4!

Chapter 4

_In a land far, far away_ _lies the kingdom of Fiore, a small, peaceful nation of seventeen million, and a place filled with magic. Found in every home, bought and sold in every marketplace, for most, magic is merely a tool, a mundane part of everyday life. For the man with the soul of a dragon, magic is integrated into his very being. Since finding his way into this world, Ysmir may just find out what that could mean for him when the madness begins to creep around._

/

Turning back to Ysmir Nlaea looks him up and down, then looks behind him. Raising an eyebrow at the broken burning building, and the unconscious guild members scattered around the ground. She asks, "Rough morning?"

"You could say that." Says Ysmir with a straight face. While he was on good terms with Sheogorath, he would be a fool to openly trust a servant of his. "Care to explain how you got here... Nlaea was it?"

Eyes widening slightly she reaches behind her and pulls something from her belt. "I can't say how, but I can tell you why. I- I mean, _we,_ have a message for you" Pulling out large scroll from somewhere, she breaks the wax seal and unrolls the white paper. She opens her mouth to speak. Instead of hearing words, Ysmir is blinded by a bright purple light and is deafened by a large boom.

/

Ysmir feels different. Weightless and cold. When the stars faded from his sight, he looked down at himself. Instead of flesh, cloth, and armor he is used to, Ysmir is composed of ethereal blue light. Turning his hands over, he could see the colorful red and gold embroidered rug through his left hand and the drab, rough gray rug through his right hand and fingers. Something not new to Ysmir it's not the first time he's been like this. Hopefully his body is frozen in time or at least protected back in the other world. Looking up, he searches the room he is in. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Ysmir was glad to see someplace familiar.

The room was split in two, right down the middle. Much like the man who owned it. One side being happy, carefree and artistic, while the other was dull, utilitarian, and orderly and both sharing the same maddening vibe. With the scent of several different types of cheese and the metallic smell of blood in the air, Ysmir crosses his arms over his chest, leans back, and gives the god of madness an annoyed look. Shaking his head, Ysmir looks to his left and right.

On his left is a well lit, ornate looking, gold colored wall with carved trimming. Decoratively carved tables with platters of cheese atop them were unevenly spaced along the wall. Above each table is a painting of a man, each having a different style or form, but each depicting the man in nice clothes. One was a portrait of the man sitting in a chair looking off into the distance. Another showed the man dancing. A third showed the man holding a severed head of a Daedra Lord, the man was using his free hand to pull its lips to make the head smile while blood dripped in a puddle on the floor at the man's feet.

To his right, Ysmir saw a drab looking wall of dull gray stone. Dusty swords, wicked maces, large axes and shields were hanging on the wall in an orderly fashion. Scattered evenly throughout the room were sets of armor. Some Ysmir recognized, and some were new to him. Against the wall, flanked by two sets of plate-steel armor, is a large wooden table. Looking at closely at the paper on top of it, Ysmir saw little figurines and flags sitting here and there on different spots of the map. Just like one would do if they were preparing for a battle or war.

Sheogorath, lord of the Shivering Isles and the Daedric Prince of Madness. The Madgod is sitting on his ornate throne dressed in fine clothes with his white hair and goatee perfectly combed, swung his scepter back and forth and smiled back.

"Welcome, Dragonborn! Long time no see! How've you been, ol' pal?" He says standing up from his throne, a goofy smile on his face. Making his way down the steps from his throne he stands in front of Ysmir.

Before Ysmir could reply, the Madgod continued.

"I digress! We only have a short time here boy! No time for chit chat!" Shouts Sheogorath. Raising his scepter he pokes the end into Ysmir's ghostly chest. "So the reason why you're here is because… I won a bet of sorts between the princes. So, until further notice, I am going to be your best friend!"

When the Prince removed his scepter from his chest, Ysmir brought up a hand to his chest. Scratching the phantom itch that the wooden stick left in its wake, Ysmir stays quiet waiting for the Madgod to continue.

Moving his scepter under his arm, Sheogorath claps his hands together. "Okay!" Shouts the Madgod, walking to the bright colorful side of the room, Sheogorath makes his way towards one of the tables and grabs a slice of cheese from a silver platter. Plopping it into his mouth he admires the painting of him holding the Daedra Lord head.

"Now," He says swallowing. "I can't tell you where you are, 'cause no one knows!" He says raising his shoulders in a shrug.

"How did you get two of your servants to find me?" Asked Ysmir, his voice echoing softly through the air.

Turning back to his ghostly guest Sheogorath leaned against the wall next to him and started checking his pristine finger nails. "After you so rudely left, most of the Princes and the Divines sent out search parties to look for you. You may not know it, Ysmir, but you are still a very important person."

Lowering his hand the Madgod stared directly into Ysmir's eyes. Pinning him where he stood, helplessly caught by the fire in the creature's eyes. Searing pain burned like a madness consuming his mind. The sound of soulless laughter bubbled in his mind. Primal urges pushed and pulled at him, tempting him to act. Averting his eyes back to his fingers, Sheogorath continued as if nothing happened. Blinking rapidly, Ysmir took a moment to focus in on the Prince's words. "-Eventually someone found your trail and followed it to where you left Mundus. And of course everyone heard about it right away because everyone has eyes and ears everywhere!"

Hmm. Inside Ysmir's mind he thought back to the moment when he woke up in that new world. The confusion, the shock. The anger. Then he thought about before waking up.

Nothing. Try as he may, he could not find a single memory of a worldly transition or a tear in space. The last memory he could pull is one of him fighting off a group of bandits, a giant with its corresponding horde of mammoths, and a pack of wolves. After that, it all fades to black. Shaking his head Ysmir looks back to Sheogorath.

Frowning, the Madgod huffed and walked back to his throne and took a seat. Leaning his scepter against the armrest, Sheogorath put his elbows on his knees and laced his fingers together. Leaning forward, he continued. "Now, that new world your body is in? Yeah, it is brand new, and not a realm of Oblivion! We have no idea where it is or how you got there."

Frowning Sheogorath fiddles with one of the many rings on his fingers. "Sadly, no Divine or Prince can follow you, due to some interdimensional laws or whatnot, and no one has been able to pull you back, so you're kinda stuck there. Oh well! But a few of 'us' have been able to send servants there with you." Leaning back against his throne, Sheogorath puts on a smug smile on his face and brings a hand up to his chest. "I am proud to say that my servants beat Nocturnal's fair and square!" Looking up to the ceiling, his insane laugh echoing eerily off the walls, Sheogorath shouted. "I win again Nocturnal! Get ready to pay up!"

While the Madgod drifted into a fit of laughter, Ysmir thought about what the Prince said. A brand new world. Not a realm of Oblivion. Full of new adventures and challenges, new people to befriend or fight, and new skills to learn... and the best part? No Daedra and Aedra to pester him. A smile started to form on Ysmir's lips. A loud voice interrupted his thoughts. Looking back at Sheogorath, Ysmir noticed that the Madgod was giving him an annoyed look.

"You know, drifting off to your own thoughts is rude, Dragonborn." said the Prince. Before Ysmir could reply, the Madgod grinned. "But I forgive you!" Smiling Sheogorath leaned forward and looks at his wrist. "Hmmm. Looks like we only have a little bit of time left." Returning his gaze back to Ysmir, he continued talking. "Let's make the best off it, shall we?"

"This isn't meant to be a social call, boy. You're here so I can give you a few messages. One is from Hermaeus Mora, since he likes you. He wanted to tell you that the new world you're in is filled to the brim with magic energy."

Hermaeus Mora, the Daedric Prince of forbidden knowledge, memory, and fate. One of the more of those grotesque looking Princes that always appears as a mass of tentacles and eyes whenever he deals with mortals. Ysmir heaved a sigh of resignation.

"According to him," continued Sheogorath, "it is also much more malleable than the stuff back in Mundus. And because of how you mortals work, your body has already started to absorb it. You'll start to see a difference in you shouting, spells," raising a hand to gesture to Ysmir, Sheogorath continues on with his message. "And even your physical body. Mr. Tentacle-face also said that the mages of that world are few in number, almost…" Counting a few fingers and muttering to himself he looks back to Ysmir. "Almost ten percent of the entire population. And they use their magic energy to boost their bodies physical limits. Increased strength, speed, durability and all that. Which means that they can be very… interesting to kill, and are powerful and destructive each in their own way. Haha! Something to look forward to, eh? You'll have no shortage of challenges, Dragonborn!" Laughing Sheogorath reached into a pocket and pulls out two white, slightly crumpled envelopes.

Grabbing one with his free hand, the Daedric Lord sends the envelope spinning through the air towards Ysmir. Acting on reflex Ysmir reaches out and grabs the paper, slightly surprised that he could touch it. Bringing it to eye level, Ysmir could see the mark of Nocturnal in black ink covering the envelope.

"That is from Nocturnal. She asked me to give that to you to help you on your way," said Sheogorath happily. "And this one…" He said waving the second envelope in the air. "This one is from your daddy!"

Sending the second envelope spinning through the air, Sheogorath sits back and waits patiently, smiling at Ysmir's confusion. Catching the envelope as easily as the first, Ysmir looks at this one and is shocked to see the symbol of Akatosh pressed into the wax seal. Before he could ask Sheogorath why, there was a deafening boom and a flash of azure light. The next thing Ysmir knew he was back in his body. With the _Charging Bulls_ guild hall behind him, the sun in the sky, and the Golden-Saint leaning against the carriage and Dark-Seducer standing in front of him.

Nlaea, the gray skinned daedra, still had her scroll unrolled in front of her. "-And with this, I bid you adieu, Dragonborn." She says. Rolling back up the scroll, Nlaea lowers her arms and looks back at Ysmir. "How did the meeting with our Lord go?" She asked curiously.

Not replying at first, Ysmir stares ahead, not looking at anything in particular. A certain memory comes to the forefront of his mind.

It was a gloomy day, clouds covering the sky, a cold wind blowing through the air, and a light snow was covering the ground. Ysmir was in Whiterun, making his way to Jorrvaskr after a day of dealing with bandits attacking a village. The citizens Whiterun were going about their daily tasks. The guards at the gate and on the street greet him with nods or 'my thane' or 'Dragonborn'.

Ysmir was walking past the Breezehome, a building he owned and one he resided in from time to time, when a large shadow blocked his path. He remembers looking into the eyes of a large man covered head to toe in black ebony armor. Ysmir remembers the man asking him to fight him. Saying that he has traveled all around Tamriel, fighting all types of foes and enemies and that he wishes to be sent to Sovngarde by a worthy adversary. Ysmir remembers the sadness in the man's voice as well as the wearied determination in his eyes. The man had done it all and had nothing else to live for. He remembered what the man was like when Ysmir ran his sword through the Ebony Warrior's chest atop that cold snowy mountain.

Ysmir dreaded ending up having the same fate as the man. Traveling the world with nothing left to do or accomplish, searching for a noble way to die.

A light breeze blows through the trees, causing a few leaves to fall between the three outworlders. Watching one tumble through the air and fall to the ground Ysmir wonders, not for the first time, what this world has to offer him. Looking up to his hand, Ysmir sees the two envelopes have followed him from Oblivion. Tightening his grip slightly he looked back up to Nlaea and Eloen.

"Sheogorath gave me a lot to think about." He says, storing them in a pocket Ysmir looks back to the two Daedra. "A lot to think about indeed." He whispers. Crossing his gauntleted arms over his chest he puts on a straight face. "Now is there anything else you have for me or can I go about my business?"

"One more thing," This time it was Eloen, the golden skinned daedra, who spoke, pushing away from the carriage. "Lord Sheogorath gave us this to give you when we found you." Reaching behind her back, she pulls out a small square package. taking a few steps forward she dropped it into Ysmir's waiting hand before leaning back against the wooden carriage.

It is not all that heavy. Curious, Ysmir starts to unwrap the package. Underneath all the paper and cloth is a brick of white cheese. Stuck to the top of the brick of cheese is a small folded piece of paper. Using his free hand, Ysmir pinches it off and unfolds the note.

"_To my dearest friend, Ysmir."_ Ysmir begins to read it aloud. "_Here is a gift from me to you. Please enjoy and eat it all up. I put a lot of thought into it and I would hate to see it go to waste. If you don't, I'll rip out your intestines and make a scarf out of them for your little cat friend to wear!_" Raising his eyebrow at that, Ysmir shakes his head and continued reading. _"Speaking of her, feel free to give some to her, I'm sure she would love some! Til next time! Signed the God of Madness and connoisseur of cheese, Lord Sheogorath." _Shaking his head again, Ysmir sighed and puts the little note into his pack.

/

"You have a cat?" Asks Nlaea curiously. Looking back at the two women, Ysmir was surprised and alarmed to see that both of the daedra seemed very interested to know about Khasi.

Without replying, Ysmir reached down and opened the pocket where he put Khasi. Seeing that she's still sleeping, he gently nudges her tiny shoulder with his finger. Waking up with a yawn, she pops her head out of the pocket. Sniffing the air, she instantly locks onto the block of cheese still sitting in Ysmir's hand. Hunger in her eyes she squirmed out of her hiding place. Wings appeared and she fluttered around Ysmir to perch on his shoulder. She gazed longingly at the cheese.

"Say hello to the nice ladies, Khasi," says Ysmir with a smile on his face as he looks at his friend, scratching behind her ears with a finger.

Looking away from Ysmir's gift, Khasi directs her gaze at Nlaea and Eloen. Not noticing them before, she hides behind Ysmir's head with fright. After a few seconds she peaked her tiny head out and waved a paw in a shy greeting, then quickly returned to her hiding place behind Ysmir's head.

Looking back at the two women, Ysmir was shocked to see something that he thought he'd never see. The two Daedra were staring at Khasi with adoring eyes, hands clasped together at their chests. In unison they both say, "She's so cute!" in high-pitched voices. Looking at each other with shock and then anger, they quickly turn their backs on one another. Crossing their arms over their chests with a "humph" they continue to look adoringly at Khasi out of the corner of their eyes.

"Huh" Says Ysmir. "Not something you see every day." He mutters under his breath. "Anyway… Khasi! Would you like some?"

Raising his hand that holds his "gift" he breaks off a chunk and tosses it in his mouth. Unsurprisingly the cheese is very good. If there is one thing that the Madgod can stay consistent in, is that he loves his cheese. After swallowing the chunk, Ysmir waits to see if he keels over or not. After waiting a few moments, he determines that it is safe and breaks off another chunk for Khasi. "The Madgod always picks good cheese."

Lifting his arm behind his head, he feels a tiny paw grab the cheese from between his fingers. Hearing the sounds of her nibbling on the morsel, he smiles and looks at the Daedra still standing in front of him. Apparently forgetting their rivalry, they both were trying to get a better look at Khasi, still hidden behind his head, without showing it. Gesturing to the cheese with a nod he offers them some. Both shaking their heads, they go back to trying to catch a glimpse of Khasi by leaning this way and that, but not moving from their spot.

Ripping off another chunk, Ysmir tosses it in his mouth. Seeing that the Daedric women were distracted he asks them a question. "Let me guess," he says after swallowing. "That he sent you two here to spread 'the word of Sheogorath' throughout this new world as well as keep tabs on me right?" He finishes, handing another bite of cheese behind his head for Khasi.

It was Nlaea who answers. "Correct." She says, bringing her right arm up to her brow in a salute. "We have completed our task for the moment and must be going. It was nice meeting you Dragonborn. Our Lord speaks fondly of you."

"Safe travels Dovahkiin." Says Eloen haughtily, arms crossed over her armored chest, nose high in the air. Unfolding one arm, she points a finger threateningly at Ysmir's chest. "Don't die without our lord's permission." With that the two daedra bow at the waist and disappear in a flash of purple light.

Now alone, Ysmir spent a few minutes giving Khasi and himself bits and pieces of the brick of cheese. After a while, Ysmir wipes his hand on his leg and reaches into his pocket and pulls out the two envelopes. Picking the one with the symbol of Akatosh to open first.

Looking at the wax seal again, he sees the symbol of Akatosh staring up at him. Still surprised that a Daedric Prince would be holding a letter from the Dragon God of Time and the Chief of the Aedra he quickly wraps the cheese back up in its cloth, he throws it in his pocket. Ignoring the small sad "No…" from behind him Ysmir slowly broke the seal and opened the letter.

Inside, drawn in the center of the page, was a pink symbol exactly like the one on the back of the girls hand in his dream. Confused on what the symbol is or what it means, with it's flowing lines and color, Ysmir wonders if it and his dream really are connected. Shaking his head he continues searching the page. Beneath the pink symbol Ysmir can see two little words written in gold ink. Not knowing what they are or what they mean, he reads them out loud. Rolling off his tongue so easily, he feels that he should know what they mean, but nothing comes to mind. The two words were…

"...Fairy Tail?"


	5. Chapter 5: Round Two and a New Face

Start Ch 5

"... Fairy Tail?" says Ysmir quietly. The words seem familiar on his tongue. Looking at the white paper in his gauntleted hands he rakes his eyes over lone symbol and the two words beneath it. Frowning Ysmir folds the paper in half and stuffs it into a pocket. "I can't believe Akatosh gave this to the Madgod and not to me himself." He says to himself angrily. Ysmir swore he heard Sheogorath's laughter on the wind.

While Akatosh might not be his actual father, being the father of all dragons does earn him the title. Ysmir has never seen Akatosh like he has other Daedric Princes or The Divines. Barely even a hint that he even exists. The only evidence that he does exist is the blessing he gets when he prays at Akatosh's shrines. Some might say he has some daddy issues.

Lifting up second envelope Ysmir stares at the shadow marks covering the pale white paper with suspicion. Nocturnal seemed to favor him way back when, but Ysmir found out that the Daedric Prince of shadows, night and luck does have a mischievous streak about her. Scratching a small scar on his cheek before carefully breaking the seal, Ysmir slowly peels it open. When nothing jumped out to bite him, Ysmir let go of the tension that built up in his shoulders.

Inside of the envelope is a folded piece of paper. Looking over it, Ysmir sees a map of peninsula drawn in black ink, void of any names. Markings of rivers, forests, and mountains were spread out across the land. Dots were scattered around the map as well, groups of them are connected by a thick black line with little stripes crossing it.

While Ysmir gazes at the black ink, a small shadow, barely the size of a pin head and darker than the ink, moved across the paper, its destination somewhere on the top right corner of the map. Stopping between to the forest and mountains for a moment before moving again, the speck started drawing a line of shadow on the paper. Turning here and there through the mountains and through the valleys the line eventually made its way to one of the large dots on the other side of the map.

Once there, the shadow speck grew. Familiar curving lines stretched and formed as Ysmir watched. A second later, the symbol from Akatosh's note was on the paper. It takes Ysmir no time at all that they want him to go to that particular city. Great.

Ysmir was about to put the map away when the shadow moved again. This time instead of the symbol, the shadow formed the picture of a building or maybe a small castle. The building on the paper had multiple floors, extremely long, arched tiles lined up one after the other and possessing simple curved protrusions jutting upwards on the building's angles. On the highest roof, topping the summit of the building, sat a simple, round and pointed dome, a large banner with that symbol hung above the entrance.

Bringing a gauntleted hand to his head Ysmir closes his eyes and looks up to the sky. Feeling the familiar shift of weight and touch of fur, Ysmir opens his eyes to see Khasi's, who is now clinging to the top of his head and bending over his forehead to stare into his eyes. Her whiskers tickled his nose. "Did you see where they went?" He asks tiredly. Khasi shakes her head. Letting out a long tired breath, Ysmir reaches up and plucks Khasi from his head. Flipping her around, much to her delight, Ysmir holds her out in front of him.

"You now, just once I would like to have a normal conversation with a Daedra maybe find out what the weather is like on the other side. But why would the Daedra do that?" Says Ysmir sarcastically. "And of course the Princes love to withhold information from us mortals, don't they?"

With a smile on her face Khasi shrugs her shoulders, not knowing or caring, and squirms from Ysmir's grip, wings appearing in her back she flies around him. Glad that today's happenings haven't kept her from being happy, Ysmir follows her with his eyes a small smile forming on his lips.

Ysmir looks down at the map once more, wanting to get moving before dark. Assuming that he is where the dot started the line, Ysmir sees that there should be mountains not far from where he was. Looking back up, he looks down the road. Sure enough, snow capped mountains are in the distance peaking over the large trees.

/

Flying high above Ysmir is Khasi, a smile still on her small face. Wind in her face and the sun on her back, the thoughts of today's events all but forgotten as she takes some time to enjoy the freedom of flying in the air. Still young, the little humanoid cat doesn't know much about the world. In her mind, she knows is that the man named Ysmir is her friend and protector, and that he is very strong. Often watching him kill and defeat many wild beasts and monsters in the forest in her short life.

But when she turned around and saw a large man slowly get to his feet and have his eyes lock onto Ysmir's exposed back. The smile on Khasi's face faded as the large man started to form a green light around his body and run at Ysmir. Letting out gasp, she shouted at Ysmir to turn around.

/

Ysmir was trying to figure out where they were on the map when he heard the high pitched voice of Khasi flying in the air above him. Too far away to hear her clearly looking up from the map he saw that she was flying towards him. A smile formed on his face as he used his free hand to give her a little wave before he heard her.

"-Look out!"

The smile on his face disappeared as Ysmir dropped the map and turned around, drawing his sword as he did. Before the white blade was halfway out of its scabbard, Ysmir was tackled by a wall of meat and fury. In the split second before Benny crashed into him, Ysmir saw that large man was different. He was even bigger than before, more muscles bulging out from his already strained shirt and a few feet taller than he was previously. Along with green horns on each side of his head, a green glow was emanating from the man's skin as well as the man's bloodshot eyes.

Benny bellowed and continued his charge, picking up Ysmir with his incredible strength and throws him onto the carriage, shattering it and sending the large boar running. With a crash, the air left his lungs as Ysmir crashed through the wooden planks and crashed into the dirt beneath the wagon. He starts to draw a dagger from his belt but before he could do so Benny was on top of him raising both of his large hands over his head. Intending to crush Ysmir with one blow, he brings his fists down with all of his strength.

With a look of surprise on his face Ysmir bends to the side, dodging the blow. Benny's large fists missed his head by an inch. They crash into the hard packed dirt of the road, creating a large crater, sending dirt and broken pieces of the carriage flying in all directions. Before the large man could recover Ysmir takes in a breath and shouts. "**Fus Ro Dah**!"

Sending Benny flying in the air with the shout, Ysmir gets to his feet. With a grunt he draws his sword with his right hand and readies a fire spell in his left. Watching the Large man crash to the ground in an explosion of dust and debris several feet away, Ysmir tightens his grip on his weapons and starts running at the larger man. Charging a firebolt, Ysmir sends the magical attack hurtling through the air into the side of the large man's head as he approached. With a grunt Benny took the blow. Rising to a crouched position, he lunges at Ysmir with a snarl.

Catching Ysmir by surprise at his quickness, Ysmir's leg was caught in the other man's grasp. With a feral grin in his face, the large man attempted to crush Ysmir's leg with his incredible strength. With a grimace, Ysmir swings his sword at the man's exposed neck. Letting go of Ysmir's leg at the last moment Benny dodged the blade and rolled away.

Ysmir closed the gap once again and swung horizontally at Benny's mid section. The green glow around the large man grew brighter on his arms. Benny blocked the Dragon bone blade with his forearm, a magical barrier stopping the blade from cutting him. Before he could respond, Benny's other arm rammed into Ysmir's chest, sending him flying back towards the wreckage of the carriage, losing the grip of his sword along the way.

Coughing, Ysmir got to his feet as quickly as he could and faced Benny once again, bringing his arms up as he stood, ready to fight. The large man was already on him, landing another mighty blow on Ysmir, sending him to the ground once again. Benny started to land blow after blow on Ysmir's face and torso. Bringing an arm up, Ysmir was able to stop the large man's onslaught of punches.

Using the strength of his core muscles Ysmir sat up and with all his might Ysmir head butted the larger man right in the nose with a crunch. Benny let out a growl and returned the favor, hitting Ysmir's forehead with his own causing the back of Ysmir's head to crash into the hard packed dirt beneath him, leaving him dazed. Reaching down, Benny grabbed Ysmir with his large hands, pinning Ysmir's arms to his side, and started to squeeze.

"GAH!" Ysmir could feel his ribs creak as the larger man attempted to crush him. Taking in a shallow breath, Ysmir started to shout into the large man's face. "**Yol Toor-**"

Before he could finish the shout Ysmir saw a flash of red out of the corner of his eye. Khasi flew into Benny's face and started to scratch the man with her little claws.

Ysmir's eyes widened.

Quickly turning his head to the side he released the shout,"-**Shul!**" Letting loose a torrent of flames towards the _charging bulls_ guild hall, blasting the side of the building apart and causing the rest of it to catch fire.

Looking back, Ysmir saw that Khasi had crawled to the side of Benny's head and was chewing on his ear. With a furious roar Benny let go of Ysmir with one hand and reached for Khasi, intending to crush her like a gnat.

Khasi saw this in time and flew away into the trees not far away.

With one arm free, Ysmir formed a fist and drew back his arm. With a roar of fury, Ysmir's fist hit the large man's face with all the strength he could muster in his awkward position in the air. His fist connected with the side of the man's face, sending ripples of force over his skin. The man to lose his grip on Ysmir and was sent flying back across the field and crash to the ground on his back with a loud grunt, creating a large skid mark in the dirt.

Ysmir's eyes widened once more as he looked down at his fist in surprise. Normally when he landed a blow that hard on someone, they would be knocked back or down, not be thrown across the field.

"_You'll start to see a difference in you shouting, spells, and even your physical body."_ Ysmir could hear Sheogorath's voice in his head as he flexed his hand. A feral grin formed on his face as Ysmir looked back to Benny, who just got back to his feet. While Ysmir preferred to fight with sword or spell, he was no slouch when it came to unarmed combat. After all, he was a thug before he was a mage.

With a battle cry, Ysmir charged at Benny fists at the ready. Ducking underneath the large man's arm, Ysmir landed a solid hit on the man's ribs and following with an uppercut to his gut, causing the large man's feet to leave the ground.

Ysmir's eyes seemed to glow with fire as he continued his assault. Landing blow after blow on his large opponent, not letting up, not giving him any chance to recover ducking under or blocking any attempt at retaliation. Ysmir started to aim his hits for Benny's face, abdomen and ribs. Soon enough, Ysmir had Benny on his knees and was holding the man up by his shirt, a crazed smile gracing his lips.

It has been a long time since Ysmir was able to let loose. Back in Nirn, Ysmir could easily overpower most foes, only the Dragons and the more powerful creatures gave him any trouble. The thought of the new challenges excited him. Grinning, Ysmir pulled Benny's face closer to his own, a large grin in his face.

"I hope the people of this world put up more of a fight than you." Says Ysmir darkly. Benny looked into his eyes defiantly but stays quiet.

Ysmir pulled back his right arm to deliver a powerful, final blow to his opponent's face. But was stopped when an unfamiliar sound reached his ears from somewhere down the road. Stopping his fist not an inch from Benny's face, Ysmir listens to the new sound. Machinery, metal grinding against metal, and the crunch of gravel emanated from somewhere down the road behind him.

Letting go of Benny and leaving him to fall to the ground with a thud, Ysmir turned around to see who or what was approaching. What he saw confused him.

Rolling down the dirt road was a large black carriage. It was moving fairly quickly down the road on its four black wheels, but there was no horse, bovine, or beast pulling it which threw Ysmir for a loop. Sitting at the front of the carriage, hands on the wheel in front of her, is a woman with an armored chestplate covering her torso and the brightest red hair he has ever seen. Stranger still is what was strapped to the back of the carriage was the biggest pile of cases and crates he has ever seen, almost as big as the carriage itself it was being held together by a network of ropes.

Shaking his head Ysmir looks back to the woman. "Huh, must be another member of the guild." Ysmir said to himself quietly. A familiar weight lands on his left shoulder. Looking over, Ysmir sees a worried Khasi staring at him in silence. "It's alright Khasi. We'll be fine." he says reassuringly.

Remembering that he lost the map when Benny tackled him, Ysmir frantically starts to search the wreckage to find the scrap of paper that'll show him how to get to his destination. Throwing broken boards around and rolling a large wheel down the road in his search. Finding it under several planks of wood, Ysmir picks it up. To his dismay it is shredded, and covered in dirt. Letting out a frustrated growl Ysmir stuffs it into a pocket. A problem to be worried about at a later time.

Next, He sees his sword buried underneath a few planks of shattered wood, Ysmir pulls it out and rams it into its sheath. Ready for whatever this woman may have in store for him. Ysmir stands silently waiting with Khasi peeking over his shoulder and the crackling sound of fire consuming the guild hall behind him.

When the strange, metal, horseless carriage came to a stop and was silent, the woman driving it unstrapped something from her wrist and hopped down, giving Ysmir a chance to look her over. The woman apparently had the same idea. For a few tense moments the two stare at eachother in silence.

She is a young woman with long, scarlet hair and brown eyes. She has a slender, voluptuous figure, even with her armor, that would turn heads in her direction. Her armor consists of a breastplate composed of a single piece of metal, decorated by curved lines and by deformed cross, with the cross' right arm extending to the right part of the woman's chest. Steel gauntlets protect her forearms and a blue skirt, and black boots cover her legs. Directing his gaze back to the cross of on her breastplate, Ysmir sees something inscribed in the metal along with the cross that…

"What's your name?" demanded the woman. Her stern voice interrupting his thoughts, looking away from her… chest… Ysmir directs his gaze to the woman's eyes.

Asking for his name? Good to know someone in this world is polite. "I am Ysmir Dovahkiin." He said bowing his head slightly. "And you?"

"Erza Scarlet" She said, putting her fists on her hips. "What business do you have here?"

/

AN: Another fun filled chapter done. Thanks to everyone who liked and followed the story.

Alright, a few things.

One: Pairings. IF I do decide to put one in here, would you guys rather have it be with an OC or an existing character? Any suggestions?

Two: Ysmir. Would you guys want me to do a "skill list" right away or would you guys like to find out how he works as the story progresses?


	6. Chapter 6 The Knight Vs The Dragon

Title: A New Dragon Enters Earthland

Chapter: 6, The Knight Vs. The dragon

Erza POV

Erza stepped down from her vehicle and stared at the man standing calmly in front of her. He had a certain energy about him and his height prevented her from looking him in the eye. He was tall, at least a head taller than her and, not that she would admit it to anyone, a handsome face. She would guess that he is in his mid twenties. A mop of light brown hair on his exposed head and light blue eyes, which seemed to see too much. She looked away from his scrutiny. Underneath the stubble on his face, she could see a thin white scar on one cheek. At the base of his neck, almost covered by his robes, is a burn scar, she wondered how big it really was. Erza shifted on her feet, but resisted the urge to fidget with her hands.

The man wasn't just tall, she realized. A fine wool robe, hung from his broad shoulders and covered his torso. It seemed of excellent make, with fur trim and elegant stitching in a contrasting color. Strapped to his belt were three daggers and a sword in its scabbard on his hip. Hanging from the man's shoulder was a small leather pack that was buckled shut. Erza wondered what strange things it might contain.

She looked down, little movements of gloved fingers caught her attention. As he fidgeted, a light breeze blew through the trees, making his loose robes ripple. As they did, Erza thought she saw a shimmer of light on the fabric. Shaking her head she looked at his hands and feet. They were covered in armor made out of wide, dark scales. They weren't for just for show, the gauntlets showed signs of battle, deep sword or claw marks crisscrossed the material. On his left boot, Erza could see what looked like tooth marks of some large beast gouged into the armor. Overall, the armor and robes seemed to be very expensive. She wondered what beast the scales were from.

She looked back up to the man's piercing blue eyes.

"What's your name?" Erza demanded.

The man's hand twitched towards his sword's hilt but stopped. He was silent for a moment before he replied. "I am Ysmir Dovahkiin." The man said, bowing his head slightly. He had some sort of accent Erza wasn't familiar with, but she could understand him. "And you?"

"Erza Scarlet," she said, putting her fists on her hips and rolling the strange word over in her mind and wondering at its meaning. "What business do you have here?"

The man named Ysmir was silent for a moment before he shrugged his shoulders and crossed his arms over his chest. "Tried to get a meal. They wanted a fight," he said in a neutral tone and shrugging his massive shoulders. Pointing behind him with his thumb he continued to stare at Erza. "Most of them should still be alive. I think."

Erza narrowed her eyes in scrutiny, fists still on her hips. This man didn't sit right with her. Did he fight the entire dark guild by himself, and win, just because they refused to serve him a meal? He must be powerful she thought, eyeing the daggers and the sword on his belt with new respect.

She was about to reply when two tiny red ears popped up over the man's right shoulder, quickly followed by a small cat face. The small cat stood up on the man's large shoulder and looked shyly at Erza. The cat reminded her of a smaller version of Happy if he had red fur and was wearing a little pink dress. Ysmir saw that Erza was staring at Khasi and cleared his throat to get her attention.

Looking back at the man, Erza crossed her arms over her armored chest and leaned back on one leg. "What guild do you represent?"

"No guild."

Erza waited for him to elaborate, but he kept silent. "Where're you from?" she said, starting to get impatient.

"A long way from here."

Erza brought a gauntleted hand to her face pinched the bridge of her nose and grinded her teeth together in frustration. This man was getting on her nerves. She was used to people following her orders and answering her questions without hesitation. She walked towards Ysmir and stood in front of him hands on her hips once more. She had to arch her neck to look into his eyes.

"Why are you here?" She demanded.

The man lowered his arms and looked down at her with narrowed eyes.

/

This woman was getting on his nerves. All her demanding irked him. Her posture spoke of someone who usually got what she wanted. And now she was in his face. Ysmir , kept silent, and gave the red-haired woman a hard look.

One of her eyes twitched. "If you're not going to talk," said Erza angrily. "Get out of my way. I have business to attend to."

Ysmir had enough. He will not be bossed around by a mere stranger. It was time he put her in her place. He took in a breath.

"**Fus**!"

The partial shout exploded from his mouth, catching the woman by surprise and making her stumble back a few steps with a startled look on her face. Catching herself from falling, she managed to stay on her feet and cast an angry glance at Ysmir. He signaled Khasi and gestured with a nod to the trees some distance away. Khasi gave a little nod in reply flew off. Looking back to Erza, Ysmir saw that she almost had a glowing red aura around her.

"You," she said between clenched teeth. "Dare?"

There was a flash of light, a red circle appeared in the air filled with arcane symbols. From it Erza pulled out a shining steel sword and held it at the ready in front of her. It didn't matter to Ysmir; he'd better get used to seeing strange magic. Ysmir drew his blade from his sheath and held it in front of him with both hands on the hilt, ready to attack or defend as necessary. It's been a long time since he had a good sword fight. And judging by her stance, she knows what she is doing.

With a yell, Erza made the first move, rushing at Ysmir, swinging her sword horizontally towards his midsection. Ysmir parried the blade with his own and followed by swiping at her exposed neck.

Erza bent back and avoided the blade. Swinging her legs up, she kicked Ysmir in the jaw, knocking his head back. She cartwheeled back a few paces and held her sword at the ready once again. Ysmir's free hand rubbed his aching jaw, and he smiled. Dropping his hand, he shouted.

"**Wuld!" **

Surprising her, Ysmir shot across the ground closing the distance between the two combatants in a blink of an eye. Ysmir's armored fist smashed against Erza's midriff, leaving a large fist sized dent in the metal. Spittle flew from Erza's gaping mouth as the smaller combatant's feet left the ground. Ysmir tried to follow up with a blow to the back of her head with the pommel of his sword, but was interrupted by Erza summoning forth another sword and slicing upwards with both blades at Ysmir's stomach as she stood.

"Woah!" Yelled Ysmir, stepping back to avoid the blades.

Alright, he thought, she can pull weapons from thin air. What else can this woman do?

Ysmir's thoughts were interrupted by a loud yell from Erza, and he was soon being pressured by the now dual wielding woman. Ysmir was slowly being pushed back. Dodging, blocking, parrying each blade with his own Ysmir was still smiling. A challenging opponent! This woman's blows were powerful and accurate. Her stance was perfect. Catching her eyes with his own, he saw a determination like no other. Like a fire burning inside of her. He also noticed something else…

Focussing back on the fight, Ysmir took a few experimental swipes at his opponent, making her take a few steps back. Ysmir pressed and took another swing at her, which she blocked with a flick of her wrist. With a shout Erza retaliated by swinging both swords towards Ysmir's midsection. He jumped back, but not fast enough to stop both blades from tearing into his robes. Through the two tears, Erza saw that the man had more of that strange scale armor underneath the fabric.

Ysmir stepped back and looked down at the two horizontal tears in his robes. A frown formed on his lips as he looked back up to his opponent. These were his favorite robes!

He rushed forward and swung at Erza. Using both blades she was able to fend him off. She caught his sword with hers and pushed him back. Ysmir stepped to the side when Erza took a large swing at him. Using the pommel of his sword, Ysmir hit her in the back, making her stumble forward with a grunt. Before she could recover, she heard Ysmir turn, crunching the dirt under his boots and take in a breath.

"**Fus Ro Dah**!"

Before Erza knew what was happening, she was sent crashing through the wall of the guild hall and into the bar on the other side of the room. Ysmir chuckled and followed after her. Stepping through the broken doorway, Ysmir was blinded by a bright yellow light.

When the light faded Erza was standing in a completely different set of armor and a furious look on her face. Plate armor covered her chest, with a large metal flower over it, and a large billowing skirt with metal plating in the upper area covered her legs. Her stomach and neck are uncovered, and large metal wings that appear to be made of individual blades, as well as a wing-like headpiece.

Ysmir's first thought of the armor was that it showed off much of her feminine characteristics. His second thought, why she left so much of said characteristics and skin exposed. He got his answer a second later when about two dozen swords appeared as flashes of light in the air around her. The swords, along with the two in her hands, and the armor made her look quite imposing, but he wasn't intimidated.

He grinned. "An impressive trick, Scarlet!" He shouted, bringing his sword up, ready for an attack.

Erza wordlessly shouted and jumped at him from across the room using the metal wings to glide through the air, confirming his suspicions. As she flew at him, she slashed the two swords in her hands across his chest. Ysmir barely was able to block the two strikes before she flew past. She was quickly followed by the mass of swords she summoned. Ysmir was able to dodge or block most of the flying blades as they flew past, but was left with several new scratches on his cheek and new tears in his robes.

"Dance, my Blades!"

Turning, Ysmir saw that Erza was getting ready for another attack. This time she had her floating swords spinning around her, shredding the remaining chairs and tables in the room. With a gesture she sent several groups of swords spinning at him fast enough that they appeared as disks.

Ysmir ducked under the first, that ended up hitting a large wooden column and exploded. He then rolled to the side to dodge the second, which impacted against the remains of the bar leaving nothing behind but splinters and the smell of alcohol. Ysmir was too slow to avoid the third spinning wheel of swords.

The spinning blades crashed into Ysmir's chest. When they did, the swords exploded outwards, giving Ysmir more cuts and bruises. The explosion of blades sent Ysmir through one of the remaining walls of the large building and sent him crashing into one of the large trees on the edge of the forest with a loud thud.

Shaking his head, Ysmir got to his feet. Looking back at the large hole on the wall that he just made was Erza with a smug smile. The two swords in her hands and the two dozen floating around her shined brilliantly in the sunlight. Ysmir smiled back and shouted, as he did he saw Erza tense up.

"**Yol Toor Shul**!" Fire exploded from his mouth with the last word and went racing towards a surprised Erza.

The fire crashed against the building, shattering the wall and igniting what was left. There was a flash of light as the wave of fire reached Erza. But it was soon engulfed in the flame.

Ysmir lowered his sword for a moment, waiting to see what happened to his opponent. He did not believe for a second that she was defeated. When he looked into her eyes he saw that determination and he was convinced.

No, he thought, she would not be defeated so easily.

Ysmir didn't know what he expected. Maybe for her to have dodged the flames, or for her to of have used those wings on her armor to fly into the sky. What he did not expect her to do is to charge at him wearing yet another completely different set of armor.

And Ysmir thought he could swap armor pieces quickly. Ha! this woman put him to shame in that regard.

The armor she changed into is dark red predominantly, but also sports orange and black parts, with the first ones being shaped like flames and the second resembling what Ysmir determined to be Dragon's limbs. It's basically made up of three different parts: the revealing breastplate with Dragon like wings attached to it, the orange gauntlets and the Dragon claw shaped greaves. Erza's hair is tied into a pair of high, long pigtails.

"What is with this woman and her armor choices?" Ysmir said quietly to himself as he brought his sword up in preparation.

Ysmir also saw that she changed weapons as well. Instead of the two steel swords she had previously, she was now wielding a large sword which is mostly dark red in color. With the exception of a small sliver of black in the middle, and orange decorations on its hand guard.

As she flew at him, he noticed that she was leaving a trail of fire and smoke in her wake. She slashed at the air with her sword and a wave of fire flew from the blade. Ysmir acted quickly and formed a Frost Spell in his left hand. Raising his hand, he released the spell, and a freezing blast of ice and wind flew from his outstretched palm. The resulting explosion of steam obscured his vision. Throught the cloud, Ysmir saw a red comet fly at him and moved his sword to intercept Erza's red blade with his white. As the two met, small arches of red energy bounced between the two blades as they clashed against each other. Ysmir could feel the heat coming off her blade, much like his own.

Ysmir took in a deep breath. As he did, Erza's knee came up and hit him in the stomach. With a grunt, Ysmir's plan to shout Erza away was thwarted as he bent at the waste to cushion the blow. Stumbling back a few steps, Ysmir looked back at Erza and flashed her a toothy grin before Swinging his sword in an overhead strike.

As the two were locked together, Ysmir noticed something on Erza's right shoulder that interested him greatly. Stamped onto her skin is a dark blue symbol. The same exact one that Ysmir kept seeing. The curved lines were unmistakeable.

Ysmir laughed as he fought against Erza. She gave him a confused look. What are the odds that someone bearing the symbol of the guild he was asked to search for would find him here? He had to wonder if the Daedra had a role to play in this and that stopped his laughter.

Ysmir tried to focus back to the battle at hand, but the prospect of finding out what was so special about this guild made it increasingly difficult. He thought about asking her about it right then and there, but the thought was dashed when she dug her feet into the dirt and started to force Ysmir back.

If Erza Scarlet is indeed a part of the guild Ysmir is looking for… he probably shouldn't of have tried to kill her.

An idea popped into Ysmir's head. With a heave Ysmir pushed Erza back, her feet leaving skid marks in the dirt. As expected she charged at him, her vicious red sword above her head. As she brought it down, aiming to crush his head, Ysmir made it look like he left an opening in his defenses. Erza took the bait and went for it, bringing her sword down in an overhead strike.

Erza was surprised when Ysmir missed blocking her attack. She thought that he was getting tired and sluggish. She expected him to block or parry but instead, Ysmir's sword missed her blade completely. At first she was confident that she landed the killing blow, and allowed the momentum of the swing to continue, but to her shock, he caught her blade on his wrist. Trusting his armor to keep his hand from being severed from his body. Erza's red blade bit into the steel-like scales and got stuck.

Using his free hand, Ysmir fed magica into a spell. Bright blue sparks formed over his palm as he shoved his hand against Erza's armored stomach. It was a gamble. One that would hopefully give him the advantage. Ysmir assumed that Erza's armor was resistant to fire, which is why she switched to it and because of the obvious fire like designs on the armor itself, but was not be resistant to shock spells.

While Erza attempted to dislodge her sword from his gauntlet, Ysmir released the spell and sent it coursing through her armor. The spell discharged and sent Erza stumbling towards the burning building, ripping her sword off of Ysmir's gauntlet as she did.

Both of Erza's pigtails were standing straight in the air, making her head look like a two giant, red dandelions were stuck to her head. Her entire body twitched with electricity as it arced through her armor. It took her a moment to recover, but at that point in time it was too late.

Ysmir expected her to recover quickly so while she was still stunned, he ran at her with both hands on his sword. Not able to dodge the attack, it was all Erza could to to bring her sword up in defense as Ysmir brought his arms back and swung his sword like a bat. The blow was softened by Erza's strength and her armor, but she was still sent shooting through the burning building like a red comet. A second later there was a loud crack followed by something landing hard on the wood floor.

A drop of sweat fell from his nose as Ysmir looked down at his hands. He could get used to this. All this strength was amazing. Shaking his head he started walking towards the guild hall. He took in a few quick breaths of clean air before entering the burning building through one of the large holes Erza or himself created.

Once inside Ysmir saw that everything was broken or burning. The bar was on fire, as he was walking past, several of the surviving barrels exploded from the heat. The alcohol left inside caused the fire to burn hotter. The remains of the tables and chairs were already burning. Horace Hobbs, the late barkeep, was buried underneath a collapsed section of the ceiling in the middle of the room, recognizable by the only thing left of him, his boot.

Ysmir looked around. Besides the unconscious form of Erza at the base of a large, cracked wooden pillar, there were no other people in sight. They must of have regained consciousness as Ysmir and Erza were fighting and ran. Cowards.

"Good riddance." Said Ysmir to no one in particular. He didn't need to deal with them right now anyway.

Ysmir made his way through the burning building to Erza. Once there, he picked her up and slung her over his shoulder. She was a lot lighter than he expected. After a seconds hesitation, he also took her sword with him. The pillar she crashed into cracked, causing the entire building to shudder. Ysmir decided it is time to go.

He started to make his way out of the building, stepping around burning furniture and avoiding falling debris along the way. He was almost out when a large section of the wall and ceiling collapsed in front of him, sending hot ash and sparks into Ysmir's face. The debris created a large burning wall between Ysmir and escape. Ysmir rolled his eyes and took in a breath of the smoke filled air.

"**Fo**!"

A blast of freezing wind washed over the flames, extinguishing them like candles. Ysmir walked over the now frozen wood with no problem and stepped outside.

Once clear of the building, Ysmir walked over to the odd looking carriage that Erza arrived in and leaned her against one of its large wheels. He was surprised that it was still here, he would of have thought one of the _Charging Bulls_ would of have taken it. Once making sure that she wouldn't fall, Ysmir walked back and to one of the trees a few paces away. Still able to keep an eye on her, Ysmir took a seat.

As Ysmir's back slid down the tree's rough trunk, the building he just walked out of shuddered and sound of breaking wood and shattered tile deafened Ysmir for a moment as the building broke apart. A billowing cloud of black smoke trailed into the sky as the fire consumed what was left. Ysmir brought one hand up and rubbed the back of his neck as he followed the trail of smoke into the air.

Hopefully I won't make a habit of this, he thought as he leaned against the tree.

/

End Ch. 6


	7. Chapter 7: An Understanding of Sorts

Before you begin reading, I'd like to thank my beta and friend Holly, or Carleen here on Fanfiction. She's been helping me out a lot by offering suggestions and helping me with my grammar mistakes. This story would be a hell of a lot worse without her.

So to her I say, Thank You Very Much!

Now onto the story!

/

Ch. 7

Ysmir sighed and leaned his back against the rough bark of the tree. He looked around the wide clearing where Ysmir has spent the majority of the day. On his left is a large smoldering pile of char and ash that was once a guild hall. Thin trails of smoke still drifted off into the sky. A little to the right of the burnt building is the shattered remains of wooden carriage that was reduced to splinters during one of Ysmir's many fights throughout the day, the large boar that was hitched to it was no longer in sight. On his right is a strange looking vehicle made black of metal and machinery, with a ridiculous amount of cargo strapped to the back of it. Leaning against one of the vehicles wheels is an unconscious woman wearing a revealing set of red and orange armor. Her bright red hair and armor stood out in the bleak little clearing.

Ysmir looked up at the blue sky. The sun was making its way towards the tree line and the moon could be seen in the bright blue sky. Somewhere, off in the distance, a bird started a song. It was a sweet melody, but one Ysmir did not remember.

"What a day," whispered Ysmir.

His day started off with Khasi, his young, talking, and flying feline companion and himself making their way through the forest towards what they thought was a village. After walking through the night, they came across a large clearing with just one large building standing in the middle of it. The building was tall, with multiple floors, and a mass of people were laughing and talking inside. Ysmir could still remember the smell of food that was wafting its way through the air at the time.

With both of them hungry, Ysmir decided to go inside and find something to eat. Once inside he found out that the building belonged to a group of men and women who called themselves _The Charging Bulls,_ a Dark Guild, whatever that means. One thing led to another and Ysmir ended up beating up everyone inside and killing the barkeep for harming Khasi.

After that Ysmir encountered two servants of Sheogorath. Nlaea and Eloen, Daedra from the realm of Oblivion, who gave him a message by sending his spirit into the Madgod's throne room. Sheogorath had a lot to tell him in that short span of time. The Mad Prince told Ysmir that the new world he was sent to is filled with a magic energy that is vastly different than the magicka in Nirn. He told Ysmir that his shouts, spells and even his body would be affected by the new energy. Something that Ysmir was very interested to try out for himself.

And that was not all. Sheogorath also had two letters for him, one from the god of time, Akatosh, and the other from Nocturnal, the Prince of darkness and luck. Both told Ysmir to find the people who bear a certain symbol who call themselves _Fairy Tail_. It was at that point, when Ysmir was thrust back into that new land and was attacked by an aggressive member of the _'Bulls_ guild. After giving him a beating Ysmir encountered another new face.

It was a woman named Erza Scarlet. She arrived in a strange, horseless carriage of metal and machinery. Again, one thing led to another and both Erza and Ysmir had their swords drawn and were doing their best to kill each other. It wasn't until Ysmir saw that special symbol stamped onto Erza's shoulder that he decided to end the fight. After knocking Erza unconscious, Ysmir brought her back to her strange vehicle and let her rest.

/

Ysmir wiped some of the sweat from his brow with the back of his hand. Looking at the wet marks on his gauntlet Ysmir thought about the fight. Erza was powerful. Ysmir could only guess who would of won if the fight continued.

Ysmir wiped his gauntlet off in the grass when he felt the familiar weight of Khasi land on his head. He could feel her tail tickling the back of his neck. Lowering his arm he looked up and saw the big eyes of his little companion staring down at him. One of her ears twitched.

"What?" He asked the cat. "She was getting on my nerves. How was I supposed to know she was a part of that guild we're looking for?"

Khasi rolled her eyes.

"Don't give me that," he said frowning. "I didn't kill her. She'll be awake soon," he said and crossed his arms over his chest. "You'll see."

Ysmir huffed a breath looked over to the still form of Erza, still leaning against the wheel of her odd looking carriage where he left her. She seemed okay. He could see her chest rise and fall every few seconds. Besides a sizeable bump on the back of her head and a few bruises on her arms, she looked unhurt. Khasi whipped her tail around Ysmir's head and smacked him in the forehead with it. He looked back up to see the frown Khasi had on her face.

"Do something," she said softly, but sternly.

Ysmir sighed and nodded, shaking Khasi up and down. "Fine," he said.

Khasi hopped into the air and followed him with her eyes as Ysmir got back to his feet. He started walking over to Erza. On the way, he brought up his left hand, palm up. A soft golden light intensified in his hand as Ysmir fed magicka into the spell.

But something was different. The simple spell seemed to take away much more magicka than normal. Instead of the small amount that it usually takes, the draw on his reserves surprised him.

Inwardly, Ysmir groaned. Healing spells were one of his specialties and an important part of his dragon hunting career. With them using up more magicka, it means that he can't use them as often like he could back in Nirn. He guessed that he'll have to learn how to not pull any stupid stunts and get himself hurt.

He chuckled. Yeah, like that'll happen.

Once it was fully charged, Ysmir released the spell. The soft golden glow spiraled from his open palm to Erza. In her unconscious state, Ysmir heard a relaxed sigh escape from her mouth. As Ysmir watched the bruises and scratches on her pale skin faded and disappeared. A second later, the only way to tell that she was in a fight was the smell of soot and dents in her red and orange armor.

Ysmir nodded, satisfied with his work, and walked back to his place under the tree. He was glad to see that his healing spells still work as they always have. Charging another, feeling the very noticeable draw on his magicka, Ysmir cast one for himself. The familiar coolness washed over him, relaxing his muscles and mending his wounds.

He sat back down and looked back to Erza Scarlet. He could see the blue symbol still on her bare shoulder. How was he going to convince her to let him join her after he tried to kill her? Another sigh left Ysmir's lips as his shoulders sagged.

What to do, he thought.

Looking back down to his chest, Ysmir saw the ribbons of cloth that his robes were reduced to and frowned. He didn't have any replacement robes with him and didn't have the right enchanted tools to mend it with magic. Reaching into his pack, Ysmir pulled out a needle and spool of thread, and set to work. He thought more clearly when his hands were moving anyways.

/

Erza woke up an hour later.

Her eyes opened and she found herself lying against her car's wheel, while sitting across from her is Ysmir, his back against a tree and his brown robes spread out across his lap, while a tiny red cat in a pink dress slept peacefully on top of his head. Erza spared a moment to, reluctantly, admire the armor the large man was wearing. The entire set of scaled armor seemed to provide superb protection, especially if the gauntlet could stop one of her attacks without much more than a scratch. She noticed that Ysmir was just about finished stitching up his robes. He seemed to be unaware that she was awake. His white sword was in its scabbard on the ground next to him.

She stayed still, taking in her surroundings. She noticed that her Flame Sword was lying on the ground next to her. The sun was almost setting and it was starting to get cold. She felt the wind blow through her hair, it smelled of char and ash. To her right was the remains of the _Charging Bulls_ guild hall, a pile of burnt wood, broken tile, and blackened metal. Pieces of broken wood littered the ground. There were several craters scattered around the dirt from a fight that happened before she arrived.

Next, she noticed the lack of pain or any stinging sensation anywhere no her body from her fight with Ysmir. She slowly lifted up her right arm. There were no bruises or cuts anywhere. It was as if it never happened. The words 'lost magic' formed in her mind.

Erza must of have made a sound that alerted Ysmir at some point because when she looked back up, he was nowhere to be seen. All that was left were his robes, left neatly folded on the ground, and the tiny cat lying peacefully asleep on top of them. Erza sat up and looked around, trying to find her attacker. Opponent. Rescuer maybe?

"You know," said a deep voice behind her. "This sword is quite remarkable."

Startled, Erza got to her feet and turned to face him. He was standing on the other side of her car, so Erza had to look across the seat and joystick to see him. He towered over the car, and in his dark colored scale armor, Erza thought he looked slightly intimidating. A shimmer of gold caught her eye and she noticed a white and gold amulet hanging from a chain around his neck. Ysmir was holding her flame sword in his hands, inspecting the dark red blade with a practiced eye.

Erza looked down at her feet. She could still see the indent in the dirt where the sword was moments ago. How did he sneak up on her like that?

"It really is," he said looking at Erza, interrupting her thoughts. "At some point," he said with a grin, "I would like to meet the person who made this for you."

After giving the blade a few practice swings in the air, Ysmir flipped it over and held it out to Erza hilt first. She took it. In a flash of light the sword was gone and Erza was back in her casual Heart Kreuz armor. She noticed that Ysmir look down and see that the dent he put into it earlier that day was nowhere to be seen.

Crossing her arms over her chest Erza leaned back on one leg "That was dirty fighting," she said getting Ysmir's attention. "What you did with the lightning."

Ysmir shrugged. "I wanted to end the fight," He said, looking her straight in her eyes. "I would of have asked to stop, but you looked like you really wanted me dead."

Erza's eyes hardened.

"So tell me," he said quickly, changing the subject. "How'd you lose your eye?" Asked Ysmir, looking into Erza's eyes, or rather into her real one.

Erza frowned and resisted the temptation to cover it. How could he tell? "It's none of your concern," she said quickly.

Ysmir flashed a toothy smile. "Tell you what." He said. "I'll show you a scar of mine if you tell me how you got yours. Deal?"

Erza raised an eyebrow and stayed silent for a moment before nodding her head once. Ysmir turned to walk around the car and stopped when he noticed a great many sword hovering in the air behind him. Many different styles and types of swords, axes, spears and other weapons he was not familiar with. All of their razors tipped points were aimed directly at his heart.

Ysmir laughed and looked Erza up and down with new respect. "Hahaha!" He laughed. "You! You are a very interesting person! I think we'll get along just fine."

Erza frowned and put her hands on her hips. "Interesting or not," She said seriously. "I would like to know where you learned to fight. Not many people can hold their own against me like you did."

It was Ysmir's turn to frown. "If I recall," he said. "You were the one in the dirt."

The multitude of weapons still floating in the air all turned in his direction with a hiss of displaced air.

"Point made," Ysmir commented quietly as he moved his head slightly to get his eyes out of the sun's reflection off one of the metal blades. Then Ysmir cleared his throat and raised his voice. "A stalemate then," he said raising his hands in mock surrender.

Erza nodded. In a flash of bright light, each sword in the air disappeared going back to wherever she stored them. Ysmir continued walking around the car and made his way past Erza to stand under the tree where Khasi rested. He slid his newly fixed robes over his head and picked Khasi up and gently set her inside one of his large pockets.

"I learned from a great many teachers," said Ysmir, lowering his arms to his side. "But mostly it was out of necessity. I either learned how to fight or be killed."

Erza nodded slowly, unconvinced, but that wasn't important. "Now what was that about a scar?" She asked.

"Not going to tell me about your eye first?" He asked leaning against the tree. She gave him a hard look.

"Alright then," said Ysmir as he rolled up his sleeves and started to undo the knots on his right gauntlet. Erza saw that it was the same gauntlet that her sword cut into right before Ysmir hit her with that lightning spell. After a minute of awkward silence, Ysmir was able to slide the dragon scale armor off his arm. Erza's eyes widened.

Underneath it was a large white mark covering his entire forearm. The scar tissue, although white and puckered, seemed to have healed properly but was still a horrendous sight. Erza guessed that the wound went bone deep and must of have been extremely agonizing.

Ysmir flexed his wrist, making a few popping noises. "Gross, ain't it?" He asked looking back to Erza. "Got this several years ago when I was hunting a blood dragon." Ysmir noticed that Erza seemed surprised at that. Ysmir thought of asking about it but continued.

"The scaly bastard was smart, I'll give him that much. He hid in a lake after killing a bunch of Imperial soldiers and waited for me to catch up. While I was checking to see if anyone was still breathing he jumped right out and almost took my head off. Luckily I got my arm up just in time to save myself. Shook me around a few times, ripping away the flesh all the way down to the bone. And then that broke too." Said Ysmir, puting his gauntlet back in place. "Luckily I had a really good restoration teacher who taught me a few tips and tricks that healed it enough until I was able to get to an actual healer. And don't worry about the dragon, a blade to through the brain put him down," he said with a smile on his face when Erza's eyes widened even more.

Tightening the last strap, Ysmir looked back at Erza Scarlet. She was staring at him with, suspicion? Disbelief? He couldn't tell.

She lowered her arms to her side. "Where are you from?" She asked for the second time that day. But this time she seemed to ask out of curiosity.

"Lady," started Ysmir. "I very much doubt you'd believe me if I told you. Instead, you tell me what happened to your eye."

Erza narrowed her eyes. "I lost it when I was a child," she said stiffly. Ysmir could see a pained look across her face as she said it, but it was gone in an instant, replaced with a stern look. "Why are you so interested in it? And how could you tell?"

"Well," he said, searching for the right answer. "I guess I just wanted to know how a warrior like you would have a missing piece," he said, closing his eyes and shrugging his shoulders. "And as for me knowing it was a fake… Well, I'm not sure what people think around here, but eyes are like a window to a person's soul," he said softly with his eyes still shut. "I couldn't see yours through the fake." Ysmir felt a movement in his robes and heard the sound of flapping wings.

"Ahh!"

When Ysmir opened his eyes, he saw a panicking Erza frantically attempting to a pry a giggling Khasi from her long, bright red hair. Khasi was… Ysmir had no clue what she was doing or why. Did she like Erza's hair? Ysmir made no attempt to help. Instead, he started chuckling at his new acquaintance's peril.

"Hahaha!" laughed Ysmir. "Guess I should introduce my companion," Ysmir said, wiping a tear from his eye. "Erza, this is Khasi. Khasi, this is Erza." By the time he finished, Erza was holding the still giggling Khasi at arms length, while the later still had a handful of red hair in her grasp. Yep, definitely the hair. "Khasi. Please let go of her hair."

A quiet okay was her response as she squirmed out of Erza's grip and flew to Ysmir's shoulder.

Erza took in a breath and started straightening her hair with her fingers. She stared at Khasi for a moment before speaking to Ysmir. "This may be an awkward question," she started, looking him up and down. "But are you a Dragon Slayer?"

No point in hiding that. "Sure am," He said with a bow, almost throwing Khasi from her perch. "The Last Dragonborn at your service."

Looking up, Ysmir saw Erza raise an eyebrow. Ysmir straightened and crossed his arms over his chest.

"There are dragons in this world right?" He asked frowning.

Erza nodded and gave Ysmir a questioning look. "How could you be a dragon slayer and not know that?"

"Never paid attention to my history books," said Ysmir quickly, hoping that Erza will not ask questions.

Erza nodded after giving him yet another odd look. She gave him a very quick lesson on the world's draconic history. To her, it was odd that someone wouldn't know about the world's history. But if he really is from somewhere far away, like he says he is, maybe the history has been lost.

Ysmir was surprised to hear that there were many similarities between his world and this one. Much like back in Nrin, Earthland, the name of this new world, was overrun with dragons around four hundred years ago. They were said to be intelligent but most saw humanity as a food source or as insects.

Almost exactly like in Nirn, some of the dragons thought that their kind and humanity could live in peace. This led to a civil war between the Pro-humanity-dragons and their opposites. Eventually the dragons trained some humans to use special _Dragon Slayer_ magic to help. Said humans changed the tide of the war in their favor, but eventually turned on their pro-human allies, killing friend and foe alike.

"Wait," said Ysmir, holding up a hand. "Are there any more of these Dragon Slayers you mentioned?"

Erza thought for a moment before nodding. "Yes," she said crossing her hands over her chest. "There are still some around today." She neglected to tell him about Natsu Dragneel, Fairy Tail's resident Fire Dragon Slayer.

Ysmir didn't seem to notice or care that she didn't tell him. He was too preoccupied with his own thought.

Im not the only one

From what Erza said, their magic seemed to be different than the dragons back home, but those are details. Ysmir smiled, as the sun sank beneath the tree line. He was excited to find them! But first things first. Ysmir looked back to Erza, his eyes shining with the waning light.

"I have something to tell you," He said as he reached into one of his pockets. With the sound of crumpling paper, Ysmir retrieved the letter he got from Akatosh. Getting to his feet, he held it out to Erza.

Curious, Erza took the paper and unfolded it. On the paper was Fairy Tail's guild symbol with its name printed beneath it. She looked back to Ysmir with a raised eyebrow.

"Who did you say gave you this?" She asked, checking the back side of the paper.

"My…" Ysmir thought for a moment. "Father. He sent it to me after I got here."

Erza nodded, seemingly satisfied with his answer. Ysmir was relieved that she didn't ask who his father was. That would of have been awkward.

Erza lowered the paper and looked back to Ysmir. "Are you interested in joining Fairy Tail?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes." An idea popped into his head. "Before you make a decision," He said interrupting Erza's thoughts, "I think an apology is in order." Erza raised an eyebrow. Ysmir took a few steps back and held his arms out, palms facing the darkening sky. "Hit me."

Erza was silent for a moment. "Alright," she said and got to her feet. She brought her arm back and threw a punch directly into Ysmir's face, her armored fist connecting with his jaw. Khasi jumped off of his shoulder at the last second and flew into the air.

Ysmir expected it, but that did nothing to soften the blow. His head shot back and he was sent flying through the air. He landed on his back and skidded to a stop with a loud "Oof!" and his feet up in the air.

His boots fell to the earth with a thud. Ysmir laid there for a moment, bringing a hand up to touch the already growing welt. Sitting up Ysmir saw that he was quite a distance away from where he was standing moments ago. He saw that Erza was still standing

"I have never met a woman who could throw that hard of a punch." He shouted, getting to his feet. As he walked back to the vehicle, he noticed that Erza had a small, ghost of a smile on her lips. "Are we even?"

Erza was silent for a few moments and stared Ysmir in the eyes. He started to fidget with his hands. It would be much easier if he could convince Erza to take him with her. If he couldn't… well, his thoughts drifted back to the ripped up map still in one of his pockets. Khasi landed on his shoulder and patted his bruised jaw with her paw. With a hiss Ysmir looked at her and squinted. Khasi smiled innocently.

"I will take you to Master Makarov," Erza stated, catching Ysmir's full attention. "As the master of our guild, it will be up to him. But," she rose up one armored hand and poked him in the chest. "If he decides to let you in," She said with a glint in her eye, "You and I are having a rematch."

A broad smile formed on Ysmir's face. "Challenge accepted."

He is glad to see that she wouldn't turn him away, but at the same time was slightly worried. What will this 'Master Makarov' demand of him in order for him to join? Go slay a monster? Defeat a member of the guild in combat? Find a rusty ancient artifact in some ancient tomb? Inwardly Ysmir shrugged, he'll cross that bridge when he gets to it. For now, he smiled.

"When do we leave?" He asked, looking up to the dark sky with its singular, white moon.

"We leave now." Said Erza, turning towards the black car behind her.

Stepping up to the driver's seat, Erza removed her right gauntlet and strapped something to her wrist. Once she did the vehicle made a loud coughing noise and its engine started to run. Two bright lights turned on in front of Erza, illuminating the remains of the _Charging Bulls_ guild hall. Ysmir was tempted to ask what made it run, but kept silent. A question for another day, he thought.

"You coming?" shouted Erza over the sounds of the engine.

Ysmir nodded and walked towards the vehicle. Erza pointed to the door behind her when she saw his confused look. Ysmir nodded and pulled open the latch and ducked inside.

The inside was spacious, with two rows of cushioned seats facing each other. As he sat down Ysmir felt the vehicle lurch forward, surprising him, by forcing his head back. The car did a U-turn and raced off. Ysmir looked outside the window. The ground and trees were a blur. They were going fast, faster than any horse Ysmir has ever ridden. He wondered how long it would take for them to get to where they're going.

Wait…

He had no idea where they were going.

Ysmir opened the door and leaned out, holding onto the door to keep him from falling out. His brown hair waved in the wind as he patted the side of the car, getting Erza's attention. "Where are we going?" he shouted over the rushing wind and the roaring engine.

"The city of Magnolia," Erza shouted back, keeping her eyes on the road ahead. "We'll be there by morning."

Ysmir nodded, but he has no idea what Magnolia is. Drawing his head back into the cabin, he latched the door with a loud click and looked around the small space once again. Besides himself and Khasi, it was bare.

Might as well get some shuteye, he thought.

Ysmir adjusted his sword so the handle wouldn't be uncomfortable and leaned back against the seat, using his leather pack as a pillow. Might as well let someone else decide where he goes every once in a while. And this strange vehicle definitely beats walking. Ysmir felt Khasi walk down his chest and curl up on his lap. With a yawn she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

A grin formed on Ysmir's face. What an exciting day, he thought. What other amazing things will he see? What other magic could he expect to see in the next few days? With that thought, Ysmir closed his eyes and let sleep embrace him.

/

End Ch 7

/

A/N: Hello! Hope you liked the chapter!

So I have a few requests.

First: how did I do with Erza? Does she 'sound' like she does from the show and/or manga?

And two: If I did not write her correctly, could you leave a review or send me a pm if you have any suggestions on what I can do better? I would like to get their dialogue correct and the sooner the better!

I hope you have a nice day!


	8. Chapter 8: Fairy Tail

TITLE: A New Dragon Enters Earthland

CHAPTER: 8

Ysmir woke up to a loud crack of machinery and hum of an engine with a start. His hand was on the pommel of his sword before he knew what he was doing. When he opened his eyes, he saw that he was still in the strange cramped vehicle with its black, cushioned seats, clear glass windows, and constant vibration from the strange engine that runs the thing. After making sure that there were no assassins, bandits, monsters or daedra trying to gut him, Ysmir relaxed and allowed his hand fall to the seat beside him.

Ysmir arched his back and let out a loud yawn. Before he could react, a loud bang tosses him into the air, hitting his head on the low ceiling with a thud, before landing back on the seat. Groaning, Ysmir leaned forward, letting the pack he was using as a pillow fall next to him. As he reached up to massage his sore head, he heard a small yawn, and a moment later Khasi poked her head out from the robes beneath Ysmir's chin.

Ysmir cocked his head back and looked down. Ysmir reached up to his chin and grabbed Khasi by the back of her dress. He pulled her out of his robes and dropped her on his leg, where she looked up at him with sleepy eyes. "Looks like you didn't sleep much either," he mumbled tiredly. Khasi yawned again and crawled up Ysmir's robes to his left shoulder where she sat down and looked at him with big eyes.

"Staying quiet, are we?" she smiled. "I'll take that as a yes, then." Ysmir still didn't know why the tiny Khajiit-like creature still traveled with him, he sure wasn't the nicest being ever. He reached up and scratched her ears. Khasi giggled and started to swing her legs back and forth, humming to herself quietly. Ysmir smirked. Even if he wasn't sure why she was with him, but he'd be lying if he said he wished she wasn't.

Ysmir yawned again and looked out the window to his right. The sun was peaking over the horizon, shining a horizontal light across the bright blue sky. The land around him was vastly different from the forest he spent the first few weeks. Instead of large trees and swamps, they were in a barren rocky landscape with a large lake in the distance. Looking ahead of them, Ysmir saw that they were following a road up a small mountain, he could hear the engine hum louder the steeper it got.

The car ran over an unusually large rock. With another loud bump, Ysmir's head bounced against the window, leaving a smear on the glass. Ysmir groaned, bringing a hand up to his head once again. Khasi giggled on his shoulder, but fell silent and looked away when Ysmir turned in her direction with an intense gaze.

"Humph," grunted Ysmir, looking back out the window. "How long until we get there?" he asked himself. Opening the door, Ysmir leaned out. He took a moment to savor the fresh morning air before looking towards the front of the car.

Still sitting in the driver's seat is Erza Scarlet, her red hair billowing in the wind and silver armor shining in the sunlight. Both of her hands were on the joystick in front of her, and that odd strap still strapped to her wrist. He noted that she didn't seem tired and that she kept her eyes firmly on the road ahead.

"Hey!" he shouted over the rushing wind, "How much longer?"

Erza glanced back. "See for yourself," she said as their vehicle crested the mountain.

He didn't know what he expected when Erza told him they were going to a place called _Magnolia _and what he saw shocked him.

Magnolia was a city, which possessed a large built-up area, extending over a large, rectangular surface to the shores of a large lake. A series of large roads splits the town vertically and horizontally. The whole place looked very populous, with its numerous tall buildings lining the roads and paths. Located almost in the middle of the town, overlooking the central path, is a large cathedral with four tall, pointed towers. In the northernmost part of the city, sitting on the shore of the lake, is Fairy Tail's building, the banners blowing in the wind giving it away.

Overall, Ysmir thought that the city looked amazing. It was much bigger and grander than any town in Tamriel. From their vantage point, he could see many people walking the streets and between the buildings. On the edge of the city, just off the shores of the lake, were a bunch of ships leaving and entering the docks. Ysmir noticed a large, extensive building on the southeastern portion of the city. From it came a series of large tracks, much like the ones in dwarven mines back in Skyrim. A loud whistle pierced the air as a large, black metal machine rolled down the tracks, belching black smoke into the air and a multitude of boxes and containers trailing behind it.

Erza looked back long enough to see Ysmir's awed expression. He definitely is not from around here, she thought. Looking back to the road, she pressed down the pedal and the car lurched forward down the mountain.

Ysmir felt Khasi lean against his cheek as she popped out see the city. A series of "Oohs" and "Ahhs" escaped from her open mouth as she took in the sights.

"I'll bet that's where we're headed," He said, gesturing to the large building at the far end of the city. Khasi nodded and the two continued to stare at the approaching city as Erza brought them closer and closer.

/

As Erza drove them through the wide streets, Ysmir took in everything. The well-maintained roads and bridges are made of smooth, cut stone, making the ride much smoother than the rough, rocky path they were on before. The buildings look very modern, with most having decorations and signs hanging from fixtures above their wooden and glass doors. He made notes of all the shops they passed. Some were selling food, others were selling toys, and one was selling bundles of colorful and exotic looking flowers. Ysmir paused for a moment when he saw a shop with tools on display behind a large window that had the word _magic_ painted on the glass in large swirling letters.

The shops and buildings weren't the only things that Ysmir observed. The people they passed seemed happy, something that was uncommon back in Skyrim where war and death were typical. He watched as a laughing group of young boys ran across the street and disappeared in one of the stores ahead of him. Ysmir chuckled when he saw a young man slapped by a woman he was trying to flirt with. He saw families and couples walking in and out of the stores, happily living their lives without fear of civil war, bandits, or monsters. He noticed that there were no Elves or Beast-Folk anywhere in the crowd. It was odd seeing only humans in such a large city and Ysmir wondered if they even exist in this world.

His thoughts are interrupted when the engine fell silent. Ysmir felt the vehicle shake as Erza stepped down from the car. Ysmir stood, as much as he could in the small cabin, and opened the door and crawled out with Khasi clinging to his shoulder. Ysmir yawned and stretched his arms over his head, and she heard loud popping noises as he cracked his back.

Letting his arms fall to his sides, Ysmir looked around. Erza was standing by the front of the car, an impatient look on her face and a foot repeatedly tapping on the ground. Ysmir shrugged and her eyes hardened.

"Let's get going," said Erza. With a quick, turn she started making her way through the city, towards Fairy Tail's guild hall.

A long, low whistle left his lips. The Guild Hall is an imposing building consisting of three floors with each floor being smaller than the one below it and sitting on the latter's roof. The roofs consisted of extremely long, arched tiles lined up one after the other and possessing simple curved protrusions jutting upwards on the building's angles. On the highest roof, topping the summit of the building, sat a simple, round and pointed dome, which bore a flag on its point. The building's large entrance, with its shape being reminiscent of that of the dome on the summit, was very grand and spoke of the guild's accomplishments and success. Above it was the guild's name, topped by a protruding, stylized heart shape and flanked by a pair of carved sprites or fairies. Stylized heart shapes were also visible on the frames of the numerous, large pentagonal windows located on each floor, with the top floor housing smaller, arched windows partially covered by banners. If they were back in Nirn, this building alone would rival many temples and churches dedicated to the Divines in sheer splendor.

"Impressive," said Ysmir under his breath, looking the building up and down.

It is vastly different from what Ysmir thought it'd be like. He expected a large building, but not one so magnificent. The decorations were actually excellent, giving the building a very grand appearance. The multitude of hearts carved into the frames of the windows made it look very light-hearted, something he just isn't used to but compared to burnt corpses and skeletons, they are a welcome change.

"Yes it is," said Erza, having heard him, she stared him right in the eyes. "Fairy Tail is the best guild there is." Her voice had a certain tone to it that made that statement unquestionable and her eyes dared him to say otherwise. "So naturally we'd have a Guild Hall to match." She looked away and started walking forward again.

Ysmir stared at the back of Erza's head as she walked away. "Hopefully you're right," he said grimly, even quieter than before. "I'd hate to be here to destroy the place." Ysmir shook his head and forced those thoughts to the deepest darkest corners of his mind and follows Erza down the short, stone path to the door.

With no reason to be here other than Sheogorath's messages and the dream, he doesn't know whether he's here as a tool of destruction or to keep this place standing. Hopefully, his presence here will give him answers. There'll be time to dwell on it later.

Erza is standing impatiently by the buildings large double wooden doors, her hands on her hips and one boot repeatedly tapping on the pavement with heavy thuds. Without a word, she turned and pushed open the doors. A tide of angry yells and a chorus of breaking glass and wood assaulted Ysmir's ears. He felt Khasi jump and hide inside of his robes hood.

Before Ysmir could react to the commotion, a large wooden bench came sailing over Erza's head heading straight for Ysmir. Surprised, Ysmir brought up his arms out of reflex. The bench crash against his armored forearms with a jarring impact and it broke apart, sending pieces clattering over the stone pavement. A few wood chips and splinters stung Ysmir's face as they flew past.

Ysmir's hand was on his sword's hilt, ready to unsheathe the blade, and his other hand was wreathed in flame. Ready to defend himself, he started moving forward, but was stopped by Erza's raised hand. Ysmir looked down at her gauntlet, and then to her face. He saw that she appeared calm, her face a mask. She lowered her hand and set it on her hip, leaning back on one leg. Intrigued by her calm exterior, Ysmir decided to wait it out and see what she did, sliding his sword back into its scabbard and extinguishing the spell in his hand, he crossed his arms over his chest and waited. Maybe this was a common occurrence?

While he waited, Ysmir took a few moments to observe to room over the chaos. The inside was similar to a large lunch hall and mainly consisted of wood, possessing a parquet floor and a mezzanine held up by wood beams overlooking it. A well-stocked bar was at the far end of the room with a slim young woman with long white hair and below average height standing behind the counter. She started making her way around the bar, holding a tray filled with cups and plates over her head and walked into the brawling group. Off to the side is a board with sheets of paper pinned all over it, next to that is a set of stairs that lead up to the second story.

Overall, it reminded Ysmir of Jorrvaskr, the home of the Companions back in Nrin. The buildings looked completely different, but even through the commotion of fighting there is an air of companionship that the two groups shared, even when worlds apart. A sense of homesickness threatened to invade Ysmir's thoughts, but he forced them to the back of his mind. Next, he focused on the chaos going on around him.

The hall seemed to be a battleground. Groups of people are pushing, punching, and tossing each other around the room. A large man, with long spiky hair and a stitched scar on the right side of his face, picked up another younger man, wearing a green coat and tinted glasses, and, with a yell, threw him onto a large table. The impact broke the table in half. Ysmir watched the smaller man get back to his feet and smile to a trio of scantily clad girls before joining the fray once again.

Someone from the crowd threw a chair. Ysmir watched it arch through the air and winced as it crashed into the white haired woman, who was still making her way across the room. The chair collided with her and knocked her to the floor with a loud yelp of surprise. The tray she was carrying fell with her, spilling the drinks and food everywhere. Ysmir lost sight of her as the crowd swallowed her up.

There was a multitude of other fights going on. One, in particular, caught Ysmir's attention. One boy with spiky, pink hair was brawling with a boy of similar height who is wearing nothing but his underwear. The two were going at it with a ferocity that surprised Ysmir, especially since they both had the Fairy Tail symbol stamped to their bodies. Over the chaos, Ysmir could hear the two boys shouting insults at each other. Ysmir assumed they were insults anyway, at least to his ears. The pink haired boy shouted something about the other being… an ice princess. The partially naked boy retaliated by calling the pink haired boy a flame brain, whatever that was. they traded a few more blows before jumping away from eachother. That is when the pink haired boy ignited his hands, wreathing them in flame.

To Ysmir, the magic the boy used seemed much different from the magic he's accustomed to seeing. Instead of the small flame above the palm, a bright, smokeless fire wreathed the boy's entire fist. The other boy in the underwear shouted something that was lost in the din of fighting before slamming one fist into his open palm. A coat of frost covered the boy's hands and a white mist swirled around the air around him. Several others in the crowd started revealing their magic. The large man's right arm changes into one of a monster. The young man in the green coat brought up a hand, one of his rings started glowing with a bright light. There were many more magics that he noticed but never got to see in action.

"Ahem!" Erza's voice pierced the sound of the fighting. The large wooden doors slammed shut with a loud bang that echoed throughout the room. "That's enough!"

The entire guild froze, some in mid punch or kick, and magic spells faded away. They all looked towards Erza with looks of fear clearly showing on their faces. Just what has Erza done to warrant such a reaction? The two boys were shaking in fear, sweat dripping from their faces. The large man with the scar seemed to try to hide from Erza behind a table, and doing a horrible job at it. The rest of the crowd had sweat dripping from their brows. To some, their fear-stricken faces turned white as Erza slowly looked around the room. Slowly and quietly, the entire group started drifting away or cleaning up the wreckage. From somewhere in the crowd a happy, overly cheery voice broke the silence.

"Hi, Erza!" from somewhere in the crowd a slender hand waved in the air, followed by the white haired waitresses head, a smile on her face. She slowly made her way through to the group towards Ysmir and Erza. "Welcome back!"

She has large blue eyes and a curvy, voluptuous body, with large breasts. She was wearing a sleeveless, ankle-length maroon dress with a pleated skirt. The chest is adorned by a large, pink bow, and similarly colored trimmings frame the rather ample neckline, acting as straps and circle around the waist. She has long, white hair that curls slightly at the ends, with two bangs framing her face and reaching down to her chest. A distinctive, short, upward ponytail is tied above her forehead and her blue eyes practically glowed with happiness. To Ysmir, she is quite beautiful. She has a pretty face and seemed to have a kind personality.

"How did the job go? And who's that boy you brought with you?" Ysmir saw several people look their way, curious looks in their eyes.

"Erza brought someone with her?" asked someone in the room.

"Do you think he's a new recruit?" asked another.

"I don't know…" someone replied. "Is he her hostage or something?"

"Look at his arms," said another. "Are those scales?"

Ysmir looked back to the two women and ignored the other comments. He saw Erza cross her arms over her chest. "Hello, Mira," she said dully. "The mission was a failure. They were most likely destroyed."

"What happened?" asked Mira, a small frown forming on her lips. Erza wordlessly pointed behind her at Ysmir. He felt several pairs of eyes drill into him.

"He happened," deadpanned Erza. Ysmir kept a straight face and crossed his arms over his chest, giving the back of Erza's head a pointed look.

"Who is he?" she whispered.

"He says his name is Ysmir," stated Erza her voice low. "And that he's not from around here. I found him at the _Bulls_ guildhall. By the time I arrived he had taken out the entire guild and was beating up their strongest member," she whispered back.

"Ooh," mouthed Mira. "So he's strong, mysterious, and handsome!" A broad smile formed on her face.

Behind them, Ysmir raised an eyebrow. "Eh?"

Erza gave her a flat look. Apparently she was not amused. "I need to see Master Makarov," said Erza, changing the subject. "Is he around?"

Mirajane looked like she was going to reply when the doors opened behind them with a bang that echoed throughout the hall. The Guild was quiet for a moment before an elderly voice broke the silence.

"I'm back everyone!"

Mirajane smiled. "There he is." Mira looked past them and waved. "Welcome back, Master!"

Ysmir turned around and followed Mirajane's line of sight. After a moment of searching, Ysmir looked down and saw an extremely short, elderly man standing between the two doors. The little man has black eyes and is growing bald with only the outer rims of his head containing white hair. A thick white mustache hangs under his nose. He was dressed in a casual manner, a white shirt with black Fairy Tail stamp in the middle, covered by an orange hoodie. His attire was completed with matching orange shorts and an orange and blue striped jester hat that reminded Ysmir of Cicero. The old man held a small wooden staff in his hands and had a smile on his face as he looked around the room.

"Master Makarov?" Ysmir said to himself quietly, raising an eyebrow. This was the leader of the guild? He honestly thought he would be taller.

Without a word, Erza started walking towards the Guild Master. Erza bent down and whispered something in his ear. Makarov raised a bushy white eyebrow and Erza gestured to Ysmir with her finger. Ysmir could feel the weight of the little man's stare. After a moment the Master looked back to Erza and nodded. The two started walking towards him.

When The little man got within arms reach, he stopped and slowly looked Ysmir up and down, looking at his sword, daggers, armor and finally his eyes. Ysmir, who has stared down the dragons and looked into the eyes of the Daedric Princes, resisted the urge to fidget with his hands.

Makarov smiled and held out a hand, surprising Ysmir. "Master Makarov, the leader of Fairy Tail," He said with a cheerful voice. "Nice to meet you!"

Ysmir stared at the outstretched hand. He wasn't used to figures of authority sounding so happy and carefree. Reaching out, he grasped the older man's hand. He has a firm grip. "Ysmir Dovahkiin," he said, bowing his head. "Likewise."

"So," said Makarov. "You want to join Fairy Tail, eh?" Ysmir nodded. The Guild Master nodded and looked into Ysmir's eyes. After a minute, he opened his mouth.

Ysmir mentally braced himself for what was coming. Whatever task this man had for him, no matter what it was, he'd have to do it. Maybe he'd have to fight Erza again, or one of the other members of the guild. Maybe he'd have to go dive into some ancient ruins and retrieve some lost relic as he has a dozen times before. Or perhaps slay some monster terrorizing a neighboring town?

"Then welcome to the guild!"

Ysmir was silent for a moment. "... What?" he deadpanned.

Makarov raised one bushy eyebrow. "You wanted to join our guild, right?" Ysmir nodded. The older man raised his voice, as he did Ysmir noticed the guild members around the hall have turned their way. "Then who am I to stop you? Every wizard should be able to practice their art and expand their horizons. You are no different, Ysmir." the little man gestured for Ysmir to lean closer. He complied and Makarov whispered into his ear. "I don't care if you keep your past to yourself; just know that I expect you to treat your guild mates with respect. Other than that," he leaned back and raised his voice to a shout. "I want you have fun!" he finished with a wide grin and picked up a mug of beer that was by his feet and held it above his head. "To our newest member!" he shouted and took a draft of his drink.

Around the entire hall were cheers and hoots of laughter. Several members of the guild walked up and patted Ysmir on the back. One even handed him a mug. He took it but did not take a drink. How he was supposed to react? Instead of happiness or surprise, he stood there stunned, confused.

No, initiation? No 'do this and prove that you are fit to join' speech? Not even a single question about his magic, skills or past? Nothing? Ysmir looked around him at the new faces surrounding him. They were all smiling and full of happiness, different than the guilds Ysmir was affiliated with back in Nirn.

/

All of the cheering and congratulations slowly started to quiet down as Erza made her way through the crowd towards Ysmir. The guild members dispersed without so much as a peep.

"Congratulations, Ysmir, welcome to the guild." Ysmir nodded. Erza turned towards Mira. "There are things I need to do. Keep an eye on him, Mira. I'll be right back."

"Okay!" Mira said with a smile.

Ysmir watched Erza walk away with a small frown on his face. _She's just going to leave me here? _Straightening his back, Ysmir turned his head towards Mira. Apparently she didn't mind keeping an eye on the new guy. Well, it could be worse.

"I'm Mirajane by the way. Pleased to meet you Ysmir," she smiled and held out a hand. "But you can just call me Mira if you'd like."

Ysmir returned the smile with a polite nod. "Nice to meet you, Mira. You can call me Ysmir." He shook her hand. Surprisingly, she had a strong grip for such a slender woman.

Over Mirajane's shoulder, Ysmir saw that the two boys, the pink haired and partially naked one, have completely changed their attitude towards each other. They both had their arms around each others shoulders and had masks of happiness on their faces. The doors slammed shut with a bang. As soon as the doors shut, Ysmir watched the two boys jump away from eachother before butting their heads together and attempted to kill each other with the ferocity of their stares.

"What's with those two?" he said letting go of Mira's hand and nodding towards the two boys.

Mira followed his line of sight and flashed a smile. "Oh, that's just Natsu and Gray. They're like this all the time." She looked back to Ysmir. "Don't worry about them, they're harmless!"

_The two are like this all the time? At least things'll be interesting, _he thought optimistically.

Another guild member, a girl with long brown hair wearing nothing but a blue bikini top over her chest, said something to break the two boys apart. Ysmir didnt hear what was said, but the clothesless boy seemed to remember his lack of modesty and scurried off. The pink haired boy laughed loudly in victory, or at his rival, and took a seat at one of the tables near the bar.

Mira gestured for Ysmir to follow her to the bar, interrupting his thoughts. He nodded and started moving forward, taking a seat on one of the stools at the bar; the wood creaked with his weight. He laid his forearms on the smooth wood of the bar, his scaled gauntlets scraped against the polished wood. "Are you a part of the guild too, Mirajane?" he asked as she walked behind the bar.

"Yep!" said Mira happily. "I just work at the Guild Hall."

Off to a good start, a barkeep or waitress always has info to share. Ysmir smiled and nodded. "An honest job, I'm sure."

"So," started Mira cheerily, leaning over the countertop, resting her head on her hands. "How'd you and Erza meet?" she asked curiously. "I've never seen her bring in a new recruit to the guild."

_Why does that not surprise me?_ He mentally scoffed. In the short time he had known her, she definitely seemed like the type to scare away anyone weaker than herself. And considering how her guild reacted…

"Well," he started, "It wasn't peaceful. We tried to kill eachother." stated Ysmir after a moment of thought. No sense in lying, especially since the guild just got finished beating eachother up.

Mirajane looked a bit surprised. "Hmm," her eyes looked him up and down, pausing on the stitched robes on his chest. "You seem to be in one piece."

Ysmir raised an eyebrow. "Is there a reason why I shouldn't be?"

Mirajane shook her head. "Oh no reason," she grabbed a cup and washing it with a rag. Her voice held serious tone. "Erza is one of our strongest female wizards."

"Oh?"

Her voice perked up. "Yep." she nodded, "she has a title and everything. Titania, Queen of the Fairies." she said with grandeur.

Ysmir nodded in appreciation, as far as titles go Erza's is a good one. "What makes her the strongest female wizard in the guild?" he asked.

Mirajane smiled. "Erza is very strong and smart, if a little strict." Mira started to set out drinks and plates of food for the other waitresses to pick up. "You fought her, Ysmir. What did you think?"

He thought for a moment. "She definitely knows how to use a sword. Her swordplay and stance was perfect" he said while subconsciously feeling the stitches on his robes. "I haven't met a person with her skill in a long time."

Ysmir leaned back from the bar and looked towards the ceiling, thinking back to the fight. "Erza was also able to summon multiple weapons from thin air and switch armor sets almost instantly," he looked back to Mirajane. "I haven't seen magic used like that before. Is it a special kind of conjuration?"

Mira paused, holding a plate filled with cups. "The magic you're talking about is called Requip Magic. It allows the users to store items in a pocket dimension so they can easily summon it at any time." She set the plate on the counter and looked back to Ysmir. "Most people can only summon weapons when they're fighting. Erza is the only one that can swap both armor and weapons."

"Interesting… Is there a reason why her armor leaves so much exposed?" he asked. It's a question that has been bothering him. As far as armor goes, why would such a great warrior like Erza leave so much skin bared to her opponent?

"Exposes what?" said Mira innocently.

"You know… her, umm. Why her armor is so…" said Ysmir awkwardly. How is he supposed to ask her why two of the three sets of armor he saw Erza change into looked so… revealing. "You know what, never mind."

"Oh, okay," Mira smiled and went back to work while she was talking. "She says she has over a hundred different types of armor and weapons stored away, with each having their own special strengths. It's one reason why Erza is so strong."

Ysmir raised his eyebrows. The storing gear in another dimension is nothing new, but the instantly swapping armor is very interesting. If Erza has armor to counteract his magic their fight will be very interesting. "Something to think about when we have our rematch, I guess." he said offhandedly.

"Rematch?" asked Mira.

Ysmir nodded and smiled. "When I saw her Fairy Tail mark I used some tactics to stop the fight that Erza thought were unfair." after a moment he added. "Even though, I think she enjoyed the fight too."

Mira nodded. Ysmir gets a feeling that fighting is common here. "So she challenged you to a rematch?"

"Yes," he nodded, "and I think this next fight will be a lot more fun than the last." A wicked smile formed on his face in anticipation.

Mirajane smiled, "I cant wait to see it then!"

Ysmir wiped the smile off his face and put a serious tone into his voice. "So, Mirajane," he started, "I have a few questions about the guild."

Mira nodded. "What about?" she asked.

/


	9. Chapter 9: Fairy Tail (pt 2)

Ch. 9: Fairy Tail (Pt: 2)

/

Ysmir joined the wizard guild Fairy Tale with open arms. Stunned at first, due to their eccentric actions, he's begun to adjust and started talking to people again after several weeks of solitude. At the moment, the Dragonborn is learning about the guild's past and its inner workings from one of the guilds waitresses, Mirajane. Mira is almost finished telling Ysmir about the S-class wizards and the second floor.

/

"-And that is why only S-class Wizards can take those kinds of jobs and are the only ones allowed on the second floor," she said with a smile. "I hope you got all that, Ysmir."

Ysmir nodded. "No problem," he said. "Second floor off limits until I'm 'S-class'." He didn't like how only certain members of the guild could enter the second floor while he couldn't. Besides being barred from the second floor, Ysmir's interest peaked when Mirajane told him about the S-class job postings and thoughts started to form on how he could get one for himself. Ysmir's hands twitched at the thought of getting money and loot from an extremely difficult quest.

Mira's smile broadened. "You're an eager one, aren't you," she said cheerily. "Good! You'll fit right on in with the rest of the guild." She paused for a moment, as if thinking, and pointed a finger towards the ceiling. "I almost forgot!" she ducked under the bar and started rummaging around.

Ysmir was still daydreaming about what an S-class quest could be when Mira ducked behind the bar. Curious, he bent over the bar and tried to see what she was doing. Unfortunately, all he could see is her white head bobbing up and down as she searched. He heard glass clinking and wood scraping against wood.

"Found it!" shouted Mira as she stood back up. With a smile on her face, she set a large stamp or press on the counter between them. "So Ysmir," she said cheerily, "where would you like your guild mark?"

Ysmir looked down at the stamp with its simple construction of a block with a wooden handle. Probably has some type of magical properties to it. He looked back up to Mira.

"Is everyone required to have one?" he asked.

Mira smiled. "Yep! It's what all the guilds do to identify their members. Some even say they bring good luck!" Mira's smile faded and she looked at Ysmir with curious eyes. "Have you never been a part of a guild before?" she asked.

Ysmir thought for a moment. "Yeah, I've been in a few guilds back home," hopefully she won't ask what kind of guild. It would be awkward if she found out he was in a Thief's guild or a brotherhood of assassins. "It's just that none of them had symbols that they put on their members. It's kind of interesting, now that I think about it."

"Guess so," said Mira thoughtfully. "In any case, where'd you like yours?"

Ysmir thought for a moment and looked down at his hands. He started undoing his right-hand gauntlet. Once it was free of the armor, Ysmir placed his forearm on the countertop, palm facing the ceiling. "How about here?" he asked, pointing to his wrist. It's one of the few places where scars haven't marred his skin.

Mira nodded. "Yep, that'll do. Now, what color?"

"Black?"

"Okay." Mira took the stamp in her hands and fiddled with it. There was a tiny flash of light and she set the mark on Ysmir's wrist. There was a second flash of light and Ysmir felt a strange tingling sensation, almost like a horde of ants crawling over his arm. When Mira lifted the stamp away, a black Fairy Tail symbol is imprinted on his wrist, just below the heel of his hand.

Ysmir lifted his hand off the counter and rolled his wrist around in circles, smiling in amusement as the symbol warped and stretched. He brought his free hand over and poked the symbol with a finger. It is dry and felt just like normal, but the tingling sensation remained.

"Hmm," Ysmir flexed his hand once more before starting to put the gauntlet back in place. He looked back up to Mira. "What now?"

"Well, you're officially a part of the guild now, so if you don't have any more questions, I guess you could meet with the other guild members," she smiled. "I'm sure they'd like to meet you."

A low rumble emanates from Ysmir's midsection before he could reply. He brought an armored hand up to his belly and flashed Mira a quick smile. "I think I'll get something to eat first." Mirajane nodded and Ysmir reached into his pack at his side and withdrew a roll of paper strips that he took from the _Bull's_ guild. "Is this the money this country uses?"

"Yeah, they're called Jewels," said Mirajane helpfully. She gave him a questioning look. "How long have you been in Fiore, Ysmir?"

"A little over a week before I met Erza yesterday. I was lost in the forest for most of that time, so I haven't had a chance to learn about the important things, like money." replied Ysmir, hoping she would believe him and not ask any more questions.

Mira smiled. "So Magnolia must be the first city you've seen since you came to Fiore." Ysmir nodded reluctantly. "How does it compare to the cities back home?"

"It's… bigger." he answered._ Too many questions,_ thought Ysmir, _Time to change the subject_. "So about that meal…"

"Oh right!" Mirajane took a pad of paper and a pen out of a pocket. "What can I get you?"

"Surprise me."

Mira nodded and wrote something down. "I'll be right back!" She walked down the bar. Ysmir watched her back for a moment.

"Nice girl," he said to himself, "might need to keep my distance if she keeps asking questions though." Maybe telling them the truth would work out, but then again, it might not. Through all of Ysmir's experiences, more often than not, things tend to go bad at the worst possible times.

He turned in his seat and looked around the room to observe those groups still milling about. Some are talking, and others are eating or drinking. Might be a good idea to go meet a few of them, but for now he needs to get something to eat, and maybe some time to think.

As he looked out over the crowd Ysmir noticed that a few members were looking at him. A few averted their eyes as soon as they noticed him looking back. One was a young woman with long brown hair and a deck of colorful cards lying on the table in front of her. She looked down at her cards when Ysmir turned in her direction. Another was the large man with a scar on his face; he seemed to be sizing Ysmir up. When Ysmir's piercing gaze lined up with his, the large man blinked and looked away. Ysmir smirked. Over the last few years of adventuring, he has been perfecting his stare so he can make even the sturdiest of warriors avert their gaze. And it probably helped that his eyes share similarities with the dragons.

Ysmir's lips formed a thin line. _No,_ he thought grimly, _no one needs to know._

He looked out over the 'Hall again. Glances and looks were common, even back in Skyrim before he defeated the Vampires, Miraak, and Alduin. Those looks were usually hostile, fearful, judging, or indifferent, emotions that the people of Skyrim seemed to favor above all others. The looks the guild members were giving him now seemed to be curious ones, well, except the scarred man. Hopefully he won't be a problem.

Light footsteps behind him interrupted Ysmir's thoughts. He turned around to see Mirajane returning with a tray filled with a plate of food and a large wooden cup. She set the tray down on the bar and flashed Ysmir a bright grin. Ysmir looked at the plate and smirked, he didn't know what he expected, but some things seem to be universal.

"Here you go, Ysmir! Today's special; beef stew and a side of baked potatoes." Along with the stew and potatoes, there is also a half a loaf of bread and a bright red apple sitting on the side of the tray.

Ysmir wet his lips and smiled. "Thank you, Mirajane."

After handing Mirajane a few slips of paper that she called Jewels, Ysmir grabbed the tray and turned to find a place to sit at one of the tables where he could eat in peace. Most of the tables were full, or had too many people around. But luckily for him there's a table in the far corner of the room that nobody has claimed.

_That'll do_, thought Ysmir. He took the tray and started walking across the room, taking the long way around, avoiding the tables filled with people. He could feel the other guild members watching him.

/

As the Dragonborn walked across the room, a shadow moved to follow him. Unseen by anyone, the shadow reached Ysmir's armored leg and started climbing up his robes. The small streak of darkness slid up Ysmir's back towards the back of his neck, once there, the shadow formed the shape of a slender, feminine hand.

The inky-black hand reached a finger out towards Ysmir's neck and traced a line, almost tenderly, down his spine. The shadowed finger kept going until it reached a leather cord, hanging at the back of Ysmir's neck. The shadow paused for a moment before it went to work undoing the knot holding the two ends together. In a flash, the shadow had the knot unraveled and waved in farewell before it faded from existence.

Unknown to Ysmir, his amulet of Talos fell from it's place on his chest to the ground. The white and gold amulet fell, but just before it hit the floorboards it was snatched out of the air by a second shadow in the shape of another thin hand. The shadowed hand slid its 'thumb' over the amulets surface, as it feeling the energy flowing from it.

The hand melted into the floorboards, amulet and all, and reappeared across opposite end of the room. The shadow hand set the amulet gently onto the floor and faded from sight.

The amulet sat there on the floor, waiting. Luckily for it, it didn't have to wait very long as a third shadow fell over it. This shadow had two pointed ears on top of its head and a long, thin tail swinging side to side. A small, blue paw reached out and picked up amulet of Talos.

/

Ysmir reached the table without incident. He paused for a moment to scratch the back of his neck. As he was setting his tray down onto the table, Ysmir felt something small crawl underneath his robes towards his neckline.

Shaking her head to free her pointy ears from the white and brown fabric, Khasi popped her head out from Ysmir's robes and looked around. "Ooh," she said as her eyes locked onto the food sitting on the table in front of her. Ysmir grunted and reached up. Pulling Khasi free of his robes by the back of her dress, he deposited her next to the tray. Ysmir pulled a dagger from his belt and quickly sliced the apple into thin slices.

After sliding the dagger back into its sheath Ysmir placed the apple slices and loaf of bread in front of Khasi. She quickly grabbed one slice and stuck it in her small mouth. Mouth stuffed with the apple, Khasi looked up to Ysmir and gave him a sticky but happy smile. Ysmir looked away grimly and grabbed the spoon from the tray and started eating himself.

While the stew was delicious, Ysmir didn't taste any of it. He slowly lifted the spoon from the bowl to his mouth and back again without any thought. His mind was too preoccupied with thoughts of Fairy Tail; its rules, and what it means for him to be a part of the guild. His mind also drifted from thoughts of the world in general. The magic's he's seen, the people he's met, and the things he has yet to do in this new world, as well as the looming threat of the Daedra finding a way into this world, Earthland.

/

Khasi was happily munching on the apple and bread Ysmir gave her.

In the last few weeks she discovered that she really likes apples, with their bright red and smooth skin and soft juicy insides. She looked up to see Ysmir slowly eat with a far-off look in his eyes. Khasi thought back to one of her early memories of when she found an apple tree in the forest and the first time Ysmir gave her first apple. The smile on her face broadened. She liked Ysmir too.

Khasi was finished off the last apple slice and noticed that Ysmir still had a lot of his own food left, even as his arm mechanically moved the spoon from the bowl to his mouth. She looked up at him again to see the far-off look still there. She silently waited for him to finish, but got bored quickly and decided to have a look around. She swung her legs around and looked at the rest of the big room.

She liked it here so far. It is a lot better than the last one Ysmir brought her to. The people are laughing and happy and not giving Ysmir angry looks like the last big room. She also thought Ysmir liked it here too. He talked with a person named Mirajane for a long time while she was hiding in Ysmir's warm robes.

While she was looking out over the big room, Khasi heard a voice that sounded familiar. Khasi saw that it belonged to a girl with a pretty dress and white hair. The name Mirajane silently formed on Khasi's lips as she watched the white haired waitress smile and talk to the other people around the room. Khasi thought she looked nice, especially when she smiled.

Khasi looked back to check on Ysmir. He hasn't moved and still had that look on his face. Khasi was getting bored of waiting, but she didn't want to leave Ysmir alone, he might get in trouble. Khasi looked back to the rest of the room. She saw people were giving her and Ysmir strange looks and started to get nervous. She scooted back and leaned against Ysmir's arm, his warmth on her back comforted her. She thought about climbing up to his shoulder, but dismissed the idea.

Khasi looked back over the room and saw something interesting flying through the air. It looked like her, but it was blue. It had pointed ears and a long tail like her and even had big white wings on its back. It didn't have a dress like the one Ysmir made for her, but he, she realized, did have a green bag on his shoulders. He flew through the air towards something on the far side of the room.

Khasi got to her feet and started nudging Ysmir's arm while still keeping her eyes on the blue cat. She was always excited to show Ysmir something new and someone that looks like her definitely counts as interesting. She couldn't move Ysmir's arm even with her full bodyweight so she moved to Ysmir's hand and started tugging on his large fingers to get his attention. When that didn't work, Khasi huffed out a breath with a frown and grabbed Ysmir's pinky finger and started tugging on it.

Ysmir's finger twitched, but that was the extent of his reaction. Khasi dropped his finger and placed her little paws on her hips with a frown, she still couldn't get his attention. Khasi turned to see the blue cat fly downwards on the other end of the room. With a sigh Khasi jumped up on top of Ysmir's hand, walked up his forearm and crawled up to his shoulder. She stood on his shoulder and started pulling on his ear, hoping that'll make him notice her.

/

Ysmir was deep in thought when he felt an insistent tugging on his ear. With an annoyed sigh he reached up and plucked Khasi from his shoulder by pinching the back of her dress between his thumb and index finger.

"What?" he grunted, holding her in the air in front of him. Khasi smiled broadly, her tail swinging back and forth happily, and pointed to something behind her. Ysmir followed her line of sight and sighed and set her on the table next to him. "Yep," he said tiredly. "There are a lot of people here, Khasi. I'm sure you'll get to meet all of them later."

Khasi placed her hands on her hips and rolled her eyes at him. She pointed at the other end of the guild hall. The look she gave him seemed to say "look again" and "let's go" at the same time.

Ysmir smirked and shook his head. "Just like Serana." he mumbled, amused. "Okay, fine," he said looking back to Khasi. "What do you want to show me?"

The smile reformed on her face and hopped into the air, wings forming in a flash of light on her back. Ysmir heard a few gasps of surprise from the other guild members as she flew in circles above him. Ysmir grunted as he got to his feet and stretched his legs. He looked up to see where Khasi has flown off to when he felt a light weight land on his head. He looked up to find Khasi impatiently pointing towards the other end of the room.

"Fine, fine," he said as he swung his legs over the bench and started walking around the room. He could feel the looks and stares from the members of the guild. There were also some 'aww's when they noticed Khasi riding on top off his head. Ysmir ignored them and kept walking, pausing only when a lanky man, wearing an extremely odd form-fitting outfit danced past them. Ysmir watched the odd man dance away with a questioning look before shaking his head and moving on.

"You know," he started, speaking more to himself than anyone else. "I was thinking about what Erza said the other day. She said there were still dragon slayers around, even though dragons in this world are gone. I wonder where they are." An almost indistinguishable glimmer of hope entered Ysmir's voice. "If I could find them, I wouldn't be _The Last_ anymore." Ysmir kept walking, following Khasi's consistent pointing, until someone called out to him.

"Hey, new guy," shouted a deep voice. Ysmir turned his head to see the large, scarred man looking at him from one of the tables near the bar. The large man grunted as he got to his feet and took took a few steps towards Ysmir, to stand in front of him. Ysmir could hear the floorboards strain and creak under the man's weight. "What's your name, new guy?" he questioned in a deep, booming voice.

Ysmir looked the man up and down before answering. Being a Nord, He was used to being taller than most people, making them arch their necks to look him in the eyes, even fellow Nords were shorter than him and had to angle their gaze upwards. The scarred man standing in front of him was at least a hand and a half taller than him, something that Ysmir thought was funny. Besides being tall, the scarred man seemed to be quite muscular underneath his dark, thin, and odd-looking, high-collared jacket and pants.

Ysmir could feel Khasi grab a hold of his hair and her tail tickle his neck as he arched his neck to look the scarred man in the eyes. _You remind me of someone…_ he thought, ignoring the scarred man's question.

The large man waited for an answer, but got nothing. "Whatever." the large man grunted and crossed his thick arms over his broad chest. "I saw you talking to my sister. You're not giving her any trouble, are you?" he questioned darkly.

Ysmir's eyes brightened and he snapped his fingers. "Ahh," he said triumphantly. "Mirajane. I guess the hair was a giveaway." he said gesturing to the man's white, spiky mane. Ysmir smirked at the larger man's confused expression.

The large man looked like he was about to speak when a second voice spoke up from behind.

"Are you trying to see how 'Manly' the new guy is, Elfman?" The voice was smooth, almost seductive. The large man, or Elf-man, who looks nothing like an elf, turned around to address the new speaker. Ysmir raised an eyebrow at the spectacle before him.

Walking up towards the two large men was the young man in the green coat from earlier. Ysmir remembered him from when Elf-man threw him onto a table when he first entered the guild hall. The young man had rust colored hair and was wearing stylish pants, a shirt underneath his green coat and an odd pair of colored glasses on his face. Ysmir also noticed the telltale shimmer of gold and silver on the man's fingers, which were hanging onto the shoulders of two, scantily clad girls.

Elfman grunted. "Just making sure he's not bothering Mira, Loke." he said

Loke had his eyes closed behind his eyewear as he, and the two girls, walked towards the two larger men. "I'm sure nobody would dare bother Mira, Elfman. Don't worry about it," he said smoothly. The two girls hanging off him giggled. "And I bet that Mira won't go for the new guy anyway."

Loke opened his eyes and looked towards Ysmir. Their eyes met for a fraction of a second before Loke jumped back with a panicked look in his eyes. Without any explanation or reason, he sprinted out of the building as quickly as he could, leaving behind a trail of dust and confused guild members in his wake. Ysmir stared at the large wooden doors as the swung shut on the trail of dust, wondering what in Oblivion just happened. The two girls ran after Loke, calling his name as they went.

Ysmir gave Elfman a confused look. "What was that about?" he asked. He could feel Khasi's head nod in agreement.

Elfman, who was also staring after Loke, shrugged his shoulders and looked back towards Ysmir. A broad smile formed on the man's face. "You scared him away just by looking at him!" Elfman's smile grew as he held out his hand towards Ysmir. "What did you say your name was?"

"Ysmir Dovahkiin," he said and grasp the large man's hand.

"Elfman Strauss." Ysmir gripped the man's large hand in an iron grip. "You're _a real man,_ Ysmir," he said, emphasizing the 'real man' part with enthusiasm.

Ysmir nodded his head, but was slightly confused. _Real man? _Ysmir mentally shrugged._ Whatever._ "Same to you." Ysmir felt a light thumping on his head and looked up to see Khasi pointing towards the other end of the guild hall. Ysmir rolled his eyes and looked back to Elfman, he was giving Khasi an odd look. "Let's talk again sometime, Elf-man," said Ysmir, getting the large man's attention.

The large man glanced back to Ysmir and nodded distractedly. "Sure thing, Ysmir." he stepped to the side allowing Ysmir to pass.

Ysmir slid past Elfman and kept walking across the room. "Well that was weird," said Ysmir quietly, he could feel Khasi nod her head in agreement. Ysmir glanced back to see Elfman taking his seat at one of the tables. "At least he wasn't a problem," Ysmir directed his gaze towards the Guild Hall's entrance. "But the other guy, Loke, what was his deal?"

_Could he have known? _ Thought Ysmir. A small frown formed on his face as he mentally made a note to avoid the smooth talking, womanizer, Loke, as much as possible.

Ysmir turned around in time to see the color pink before walking into someone. The two bounced away from eachother, causing Khasi to lose her grip on Ysmir's hair and slip into his robes hood with a quiet yelp of surprise. Ysmir threw out his arms to balance himself, and looked to see who he ran into.

Standing a few paces in front of him was the pink haired boy from earlier. Ysmir struggled to remember the boy's name, Not-sue or something like that. The boy recovered his balance and shouted "Hey!" with a angry look before the two locked eyes. It took Ysmir a moment to comprehend what he was seeing, but it was there and is as clear as day.

Ysmir spent several years of his relatively short life hunting and killing the dragons of Nirn that threatened the people. And in that time he made a friend of one and called another one his mentor. Out of all the people of Nirn, many of his peers would say that he knows more about dragons than anyone else alive. And that doesn't even count on Ysmir's Dovah Sil or Dragon Soul that allows him to absorb the knowledge of the dragons he's slain.

The seemingly hotheaded, pink haired boy in front of Ysmir was, for all intents and purposes, is as much of a dragon as Ysmir. There were vast differences though. The boy's eyes were the first thing that Ysmir noticed; The angled, reptilian-like irises are unmistakably draconic. The boy's aura shared similarities with the dragons of Nirn; large, bold lights containing many different colors. But there is something… off about the boy's soul. Ysmir couldn't put his finger on it though.

"You're the new guy, aren't you?" said the boy with a toothy smile, interrupting Ysmir's thoughts. Ysmir noticed the boys incisors were elongated, almost like dragon fangs. "Erza's recruit right? I'm Natsu Dragneel." Natsu held a hand out towards Ysmir in greeting. "Nice to meet ya!"

Ysmir blinked. "Not-sue." Ysmir tried out the name, it sounded odd on his tongue. "Hello, Natsu. My name is Ysmir Dovahkiin." He reached out to grasp the younger boy's hand. Ysmir wrestled with the thought of revealing his own draconic nature, but decided against it.

_Not now, not with all these people around_, he thought

"You have a funny name," said a new, muffled voice. It sounded like a young boy who had his mouth full of his favorite food.

Ysmir looked down and raised an eyebrow. Standing next to Natsu's sandaled feet was, of all things, another talking cat. Other than the color, height difference and lack of clothes, the blue cat looked a lot like Ysmir's own little companion. The blue cat had a large silver fish stuffed in his mouth, which explains his muffled voice.

"Yeezz-meer," sounded the blue cat after swallowing the bite of fish. "It sounds weird."

Ysmir's brow furrowed and he looked down towards the little Rekling. "It's a special name given to very special people, cat." Ysmir gave the cat a stern look. "Don't make fun."

Ysmir felt movement on his back as Khasi crawled free of his hood and make her way to stand on his shoulder. Keeping a small paw on Ysmir's ear for balance, she looked at the new people around her, the people sitting at the tables, Natsu, and finally the blue cat. The two felines locked eyes together, Khasi's were filled with innocent curiosity, while the blue cat looked stunned, surprised, to see one of his own kind.

"Happy!" shouted Natsu, his pointing finger jumping from Khasi to the blue cat and back again. "Happy," he repeated. "She looks just like you!"

The newly named 'Happy' stared dumbly at Khasi, who was excitedly tugging on Ysmir's ear and pointing towards Happy. Ysmir stood there, watching Natsu's and Happy's shock at seeing Khasi for the first time, thinking '_are talking cats a rare thing in this world?'_ . After a particular hard pull on his ear, Ysmir rolled his eyes and reached up to his shoulder and gently plucked Khasi from her perch and set her down on the ground in front of Happy. The blue cat was roughly twice the height of Khasi and the little red cat had to arch her neck in order to look him in the eyes with an excited smile on her face.

"Umm," started Happy, unsure how to react to Khasi's broad smile. "Hi there, My name is Happy. Do you like fish...?" Happy the cat hefted his silver fish into the air in offering before pausing to give Khasi a questioning look. "Wait, what's your name?" he asked.

Khasi's smile faltered and she looked up at Ysmir, who was watching the two cats silently. The look she gave him said "a little help please?"

Ysmir shrugged his shoulders and said, "Alright." Khasi beamed. Ysmir looked over to Happy, who was giving Khasi a confused look. "Her name is Khasi," he said, catching the blue cat's attention.

"Can't she speak?" questioned Natsu, who seemed to have gotten over his shock.

"She's always been quiet and shy," said Ysmir, crossing his arms over his chest. "But she can speak if she feels like it." Natsu nodded making an 'oh' sound.

Ysmir felt a slight tugging on his robes.

Looking down, he saw Khasi pointing to something hanging from Natsu's left hand. Following her line of sight, Ysmir saw a familiar glint of shining metal dangling from between the boy's closed fist. Ysmir's lips formed a thin line as he brought a hand up to his chest, searching for something that is no longer there.

"What is that," demanded Ysmir.

Natsu looked at Ysmir with a confused look. "What is what?"

"That," Ysmir pointed to Natsu's hand. "The amulet. Where'd you get it?"

Natsu's mouth formed an 'O' as he brought up his arm, letting the Amulet of Talos swing freely in the air between the two. "This? Happy found it." Ysmir's eyes snapped to the blue cat accusingly. Happy and Khasi were having a, more or less, one-sided conversation, so Ysmir's angry stare went unseen. Natsu's voice drew back his attention. "We were going to give it to Mira to see whose it is." the Fairy Tail mage said, swinging the amulet back and forth in his hands distractedly.

"Well you found him," said Ysmir, crossing his arms over his chest. "That amulet is mine."

Natsu stopped swinging the amulet to give Ysmir a skeptical look. After a moment he said "Alright. Here ya go."

Natsu handed the Amulet over to Ysmir, who snatched it out of his grasp and promptly slid the leather strand over his head and tied the ends together with a knot. _How'd it come undone?_ he thought. Ysmir was about to thank the kid for giving the amulet back when Natsu beat him to the punch.

"You seem pretty fond of that necklace," said Natsu, watching Ysmir with curiosity, his head tilted to one side to get a better look at the gold-white amulet. "What's so special about it?"

Ysmir finished tying the knot and lowered his arms to his side. The thought of dismissing the boy crossed his mind, but thought better of it. "It's a…" Ysmir frantically thought up a story that wouldn't arouse suspicion. "It's a religious amulet from back home." Not a lie entirely, at least not from the common Nord's perspective. Ysmir really only wears it because Talo's has blessed it.

Natsu gave him a quizzical look. "You're not from around here, are you?"

"No."

"Where you from?"

Ysmir's eyes narrowed. "Up north."

Natsu crossed his arms over his chest. "How far up north?"

"Far enough," said Ysmir, feigning annoyance._ Too many questions. _ "Why do you care?"

Natsu sniffed the air and looked seriously at Ysmir. "You smell like-"

Whatever the Fire Mage/Dragon Slayer was about to say was cut short as a loud bang resounded throughout the guild hall. Ysmir, Natsu, and everyone else in the room turned their head to see Erza Scarlet walk through the large wooden doors. She scanned the room, making her fellow guild members freeze in fear when her gaze passed over them. Her piercing gaze landed on Ysmir and with a silent gesture, she told him to follow her.

Ysmir silently thanked the Nine Divines. He looked back to Natsu to find him and Happy both missing, leaving behind only the silver fish on the wood floor. Confused, he looked down to Khasi. "Where'd they go?" he asked the red cat. Khasi shook her head and shrugged her shoulders. Ysmir looked around once more and whispered "Fine by me. Thank The Nine for your ferocity, Scarlet."

With that, Ysmir bent down and scooped up Khasi. Placing her on his shoulder, where she snuggled up against his neck. Ysmir turned to follow Erza out the guild hall's duel wooden doors. Ysmir could feel the stares and hear mumblings from the guild members as he walked past. Ysmir shut them out as the doors behind him slammed shut.

With a sigh, Ysmir ran a hand through his hair. "So," he started, energy entering his voice. "Is Natsu what I think he is, Erza?"

/

Back inside the Fairy Tail guild hall, the guild members slowly go back to their own conversations, with more than a few of them having the guild's newest member as its main topic. From behind the bar, Natsu and Happy cautiously poke their heads out to see if the coast is clear and that Erza is gone.

"What's wrong, Natsu?" asked Happy, looking over to his friend. "Is something bothering you?"

Natsu was silent for a moment, staring at the doors where Ysmir disappeared to. "That new guy."

"What about him?"

Memories of his early childhood crossed Natsu's mind; happiness, belonging, the warmth of broad red scales under his body. "He smells like my dad, Happy." skepticism showed on the blue cat's face. Natsu turned his head to look at his friend with a serious look in his eyes. "That guy, Yeez-meer, smells like Igneel."

/A Week Later/

"Where're you going?" Ysmir asked Erza as he squinted up at the large pile of luggage towering in front of him.

The sun is high in the sky and the sky was clear and blue as can be. The light wind coming from across the lake stirs up the air just enough to make the heat bearable for the man who has spent the majority of his life in freezing temperatures. The citizens of Magnolia are walking through the streets, going about their everyday lives, and sounds of camaraderie and laughter emanates through the Guild Hall's doors behind him.

Ysmir's white robes and dark gray, scaled armor looked out of place in this weather and several beads of sweat has appeared on his forehead but, out of sheer stubbornness, he refuses to get new clothes. His scabbard and daggers are still attached to his belt and his leather satchel on his hip. Khasi, Ysmir's young flying Khajiit-like companion, is sitting on his shoulder watching the two with wide curious eyes.

"A job," said Erza as she finished tying down the last knot. She's still wearing her casual Heart Kreuz armor with her shining chest plate and gauntlets. Her scarlet hair gently waved in the wind as she turned and faced Ysmir, her hands on her hips.

Ysmir's eyes narrowed. "What kind of job?"

"A town is being bothered by a monster. They want me to deal with it."

"Can I come with?" Ysmir almost wanted to beg. He's been stuck here in Magnolia for a week and was getting a little restless.

Before Erza could answer him, the doors of the guildhall opened and Natsu walked out. He was patting his round stomach and had a large, content grin on his face. Happy, Natsu's blue, talking, flying cat companion was in the air next to him. Ysmir didn't care much for the blue cat, he found his odd comments annoying, but he knows that he means well so Ysmir forced himself to tolerates him. Natsu, on the other hand, has been suspicious of him since they met that very first day. And the Fire Mage constantly tries to pick fights with Ysmir, so often in fact that it has become a daily occurrence.

"Ah, just who I was looking for," started Erza with a small smile gracing her lips.

"Natsu! Happy! Come here, please." She made it sound more like a command than a request.

Natsu had closed his eyes when he left the building, his content smile still on his face, so he didn't know Erza was there until she shouted his name. His smile disappeared, his eyes snapped open, and both the boy and the cat and he slowly looked in Erza's direction.

"Y-Yes, Erza," they both stuttered, drops of sweat dotting their foreheads. "W-what can we do for you, Erza?"

"I'll be out of town for a few weeks on a job," she said planting her boots shoulder length apart and crossing her arms over her chest. "And I need you, two boys, to keep an eye on my recruit-"

"What?" shouted Ysmir his eyes wide, hoping that he heard her wrong.

"-And make sure he doesn't do anything foolish," said Erza, ignoring Ysmir's outburst. "And I want you to take him on your next job. I can count on you, right Natsu?" Natsu nodded, more out of fear of Erza's wrath than compliance. "Good," she turned back to Ysmir and smirked.

/

Natsu stared at Ysmir

And Ysmir stared at Natsu.

Sitting on the table next to their respective friend is Happy and Khasi. Both felines were watching the humans with wide eyes. Khasi, sitting to Ysmir's left, is leaning against Ysmir's forearm was looking between the two with an apple slice sticking out of her mouth, while Happy sat to the right of Natsu eating a silver fish.

The pink haired boy spoke first. "So I have to take you on your first job, eh?" a smug smile formed on his face, revealing his fangs. "Think you can handle it, new guy?"

Ysmir's eyes narrowed and his hand twitched towards his empty sword sheath. "I don't need a babysitter," he growled. "And least of all by a punk kid who calls himself a dragon slayer."

It was Natsu's turn to frown. "Where's Igneel?" he asked, changing the subject.

Ysmir straightened in his seat. "I'll tell you again," he almost shouted. "I have _no idea_ who this Igneel person is. So stop asking!"

With that the two boys went back to staring eachother down. They stayed like that that for several minutes until both Happy and Khasi nodded to eachother. Khasi crawled up to Ysmir's shoulder and tugged on his ear, while Happy reached up and tapped Natsu on the shoulder.

"Come on, Natsu," said Happy when Natsu glanced at him. "Let's go talk to Krov, he said he had some news for us."

Natsu grumbled something that Ysmir missed and got up from his seat and walked away. Ysmir followed the fire mage and the blue cat for a second before getting up himself. "I need a drink."

/A dozen or so drinks later.../

"-And then she just up and left!" Ysmir threw his head back and took a long drink from his cup. When it was empty, Ysmir slammed it down hard enough to shake the table. "I don't need a damn babysitter," he growled as his head landed on his forearm.

Erza left for that job of hers hours ago. Since then, Ysmir has found himself in the Guild Hall next to Cana, Fairy Tail's alcoholic wizard. The sun was high in the sky and beams of soft, yellow light are painting bright spots on the floor. The guild hall was still packed, with multiple groups sitting or standing around the large room talking and laughing together.

Ysmir didn't know it before, but he recently found out that most of the groups are teams; members of the guild that do jobs together and split the reward. A few members of the guild who was interested in him joining their teams approached Ysmir. But after Erza made it clear that he is 'not ready', much to his ire, and ended up scaring them all away, the requests have stopped.

There was a commotion in the room, Ysmir turned and saw Natsu and Gray butting heads once again. Gray is one of the guild members that Ysmir hasn't met much. Besides passing him in the 'Hall or in the city, they haven't seen much of each other at all. The few times Ysmir seen him, he was arguing with Natsu. The two seemed to attract each other like magnets, whenever they are in the same room they are instantly in each other's face trading insults or flat-out fighting. With a grunt, Ysmir turned back to his drink, which Mirajane filled when he wasn't looking and dropped his head back on his forearm. "Thanks, Mirajane," he grumbled.

"You're welcome!"

"It can't be all that bad," said Cana distractedly. Ysmir could hear the sound of cards flipping and sliding on the wooden table. "Natsu is hardly the most dangerous person keep an eye on you. You could probably walk out the door right now and he wouldn't even notice."

Cana is wearing her usual attire, tight, dark pants on her legs and nothing but a blue bra covering her breasts, exposing the Fairy Tail mark on her side. Her long brown hair fell down her back and her piercing brown eyes gave him a disdainful look. Laying on the table around her are a multitude of colorful cards that she uses to work her magic, Ysmir has no idea how they work, but when he asked Cana said 'they're very useful in many different ways'. On the bench to her right, is a large barrel of beer.

As he watched, she picked it up with both hands and started drinking with loud gulps. When she set the barrel back down Ysmir could tell by the sound that it was nearly empty. Where all of it went, Ysmir may never know. The woman put away more beer and alcohol than everyone Ysmir knew, combined, and almost never showed signs of being drunk. Ysmir found the slim woman good drinking company and the two have spent several nights drinking and trading drinking stories.

"That's the first thing I thought of doing," stated Ysmir, still face down, "That supposed _dragon slayer_ has been watching me like a starving Troll watches a goat." Ysmir put emphasis on the words 'dragon slayer' with disdain. Ever since he found out that the rowdy, pink haired boy hasn't once killed a dragon Ysmir refused to consider the boy as a dragon slayer. "He's been doing it ever since we met and it's starting to get annoying."

"I don't know why you say it that way, Ysmir," said Cana distractedly. More cards were flipped and shuffled. "Natsu does use Fire Dragon Slayer Magic, and that can only be learned from a Fire Dragon."

Ysmir blew out a breath through his nose. This new world and their different dragons sound just as odd to his liquor addled brain as they did the first time he read about them in the guild's library. Unlike the dragons in Nirn, the dragons of Earthland are tied to a specific element; fire, water, lightning, air and more. Supposedly, the only way for a human to learn Dragon Slayer magic is from the dragon itself, and once it was learned the user's body changed to take on attributes of the dragon he or her learned the magic from.

The thought of arguing against Cana crossed Ysmir's mind but he quickly dismissed it. "Whatever," Ysmir lifted his head up to take another drink before dropping it back onto the table.

A deep voice from behind Ysmir laughed. "Ysmir's just sore because Erza stole his fancy sword!" Ysmir turned in his seat to glare at Elfman. He was about to tell off the large Fairy Tail mage, But was interrupted by Cana.

"Erza took your sword?" asked Cana, eyes lighting up. "Why?"

"It was stupid…" groaned Ysmir. He heard Elfman chuckle behind him, but a quick glare shut him up. Ysmir turned back and cleared his throat before continuing. "Last night Erza was helping me find a place to swap or trade money and other valuables I had from back home into Jewels." Ysmir lifted up an arm and hooked a thumb in the general direction of the city. "We were talking as we were walking down the streets," His gauntleted hand fell to the table with a loud thump, "One thing led to another and I ended up betting that my sword is better than anything she had."

"Bad idea, Ysmir, Erza loves her armor and weapons. What happened next?"

"Erza is as cunning as her hair is scarlet, apparently." Ysmir lifted his head enough to flash Cana a quick smile before sulking again. He lifted his hand and used his index finger to make little circles in the air. "She twisted my words and convinced me to let her use the blade, but she _didn't_ tell me that she'll be leaving for a job the next day."

/

Somewhere out in Fiore, Erza Scarlet sneezed as she experimentally swung a white bladed sword. She paused for a moment to wipe her nose on a handkerchief before the glowing white blade started moving through the air once again in graceful arcs and swings.

/

Ysmir's hand fell onto the table with a thud. "She said," Ysmir raised his voice in a poor imitation of Erza's, "that if this weapon performs as well as you say, I'll admit defeat." His voice returned to his usual gravely tone. "That and she'll pay my tab for the next month."

"Are you worried that you'll lose the bet?" asked Cana, leaning over the table.

Ysmir's head popped up, and with a smirk he said, "Heck no. Erza is going to end up paying my tab."

Cana's brow furrowed. "Then what are you upset about?"

Ysmir's head dropped back onto the table. "I just feel… naked without my sword." Ysmir's voice hardened. "That, and she wanted me to 'Stay out of trouble' and 'learn from a member of the guild while she's gone'." Ysmir's lips curled into a snarl. "She never told me she meant Natsu. I'm not sure how it's possible with that idiot."

"Well, Natsu's jobs usually end up with lots of explosions. Maybe those will get your mind off of your sword?"

Ysmir grumbled something intelligible and took another drink. Behind him, on the other side of the guild hall, Ysmir could hear Natsu trying to pick fights with several guys at the same time. An explosive sigh left him and he pointed his index finger towards the ceiling. "_She_ even convinced Khasi to keep an eye on me."

Cana looked around the large room. Flying above the heads of her friends and guild mates is Happy and Khasi with smiles on their faces. They were playing tag or some similar game; Happy was trying to keep away from the smaller Khasi, who was struggling to catch up. Much like the rest of the guild, Cana was surprised when Khasi popped out of Ysmir's robes. Many compared her to Happy, but other than the two being talking flying cat's, the two felines are total opposites. But they've become good friends since that first day.

"So," started Cana, trying to change the subject. "Erza told Natsu to take you on his next job, right?"

"Yeah," grunted Ysmir.

"That doesn't sound too bad." said Cana as she looked back to the hunched form of Ysmir.

"It's not," he said reluctantly. "I'm starting to get bored." Ysmir straightened in his seat. "At least this way I can go see more of this word." Ysmir winced and looked over to Cana.

If Cana noticed his slip up, she didn't show. She went back to flipping her cards and laying them out on the table. Ysmir's decision to keep the fact that he's from another world a secret still stands, and as far as things go, he's done a decent job. He doesn't want any trouble to come from it. Besides, if the Princess can't mess with this world and if he can keep coming up with lies to explain his past and magic, there's no way for anyone to know.

"But before I can agree to travel with that kid," continued Ysmir as if nothing happened, "I'm going to need a few more of these." He brought his cup to his mouth and drained it. "Another please, Mira!" He shouted.

"Be right there, Ysmir!" he heard her shout.

"Hey, new guy!" Ysmir set his cup down on the table and turned to see Natsu Dragneel standing by the guild hall's entrance with a pack and bedroll on his back. "Come on," he shouted impatiently. "We got a train to catch"

"Already?" mumbled Ysmir as he stood up from his seat. "And what in Oblivion is a train?" Ysmir swung his legs over the bench and nodded to Cana. "Talk to you later, Cana."

The Fairy Tail mage smiled and said, "Have fun with Natsu and Happy, Ysmir!"

Ysmir walked to the guild's entrance to see an impatient Natsu tapping his sandaled feet on the floor with Happy flying above his left shoulder. "About time," he muttered. "Come on, Happy, let's go!" Without another word, the boy ran down the street with Happy in tow.

Ysmir crossed his arms over his chest. "Well, he's in a hurry." A light weight landed on his shoulder and Ysmir felt Khasi's head bob up and down in agreement. "Well, at least we didn't have to wait long. Let's go." Ysmir walked out the large wooden doors and followed Natsu down the street and into the city.

/

Ysmir stopped inside the large building on the edge of Magnolia. In front of him, past the hoard of people bustling about, is one of the largest pieces of machinery Ysmir has ever set his eyes on. As he watched, the large, black machine whistled, sending a cloud of smoke billowing out of its large, cone-shaped smoke stack. "So that's a train." muttered Ysmir, admiring the metal beast. He felt Khasi poke her head out of his pocket and nod.

Over the heads of Magnolia's citizens and visitors, Ysmir noticed a familiar pink head climb up into one of the large boxes behind the train. "There you are," said Ysmir as he made his way through the crowd after Natsu and Happy.

From a dark corner of the train station, a shadowy figure watched the Dragonborn with a smile on her ghostly lips. "Go find the spirit mage, Dovahkiin." the figure chuckled silently. "She may be useful."

Up ahead, Ysmir stopped and turned around. He felt someone watching him. He scanned the crowd, his eyes passing over the now empty corner. That presence he felt was familiar…

"All aboard!" shouted someone in the crowd.

Ysmir looked back to the 'train' and saw people climbing into the boxes. An uneasy feeling entered Ysmir's stomach as he cast one more look out over the thinning crowd before finding the car Natsu and Happy entered. _Im sure it's nothing,_ he thought as he climbed up into the train car. With a final, screeching whistle the train started moving down the tracks.

/

**A/N: **Yay! Another chapter done! And, for those of you who haven't already guessed it, this chapter marks the end of my little prologue and the beginning of the actual show/manga! Woot woot!

Now, before y'all go, I'll just ask again if anyone has suggestions and/or corrections to the characters of Fairy Tail I've mentioned in this chapter. Good or bad, I believe it'll help!

Till next time, guys and gals!


End file.
